A Wish That Might Never Come True
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: "From what I know, that white she-cat had led an unfair life and name. However, she must have a strong will, and a kind heart. The clans depend on her, you know." That was what Firestar, the legendary leader mewed. This is what Redwillow ordered. "Rockshade, your mission is to make that she-cat desperate for revenge, to take back her dignity, and to see the clans fall."
1. The Poor Kit

**Prologue**

"Whitekit? Blackkit?" The black and white tom mewed in desperation.

His black and white pelt could be seen clearly as the two other kits giggled behind the bramble bush. As the white tom with black patches brushed against the cherry tree, a rustling sound could be heard clearly. The tom twitched his ears curiously asthe sound of cracking leaves ring in the air.

"Whitekit? Blackkit?" The tom called again, this time his tone mixed with anxiety.

The pure white she-kit pocked her head out of the bush, and shook her head, wondering what had happened.

"Patchkit?" The pure white kit padded out into the open.

All was silent, besides the rustling of the tree leaves.

An ear-splitting howl pierced into the air.

"Patchkit!" The two kits were shocked by the sight before them.

The fox's glare sent shivers down the two kits' spines, robbing them of all oxygen and installing fear into them.

The two kits stood rooted to the ground. They were like fish out of water, they were helpless, hopeless. _Ten kits cannot defeat the menacing fox, let alone two three moons old kits?_

It was not the fox that scared them out of their wits, it was the small paw hanging out of the fox's mouth. The fox's eyes were gleaming, apparently hungry for two more delicious kittens for his lunch. It wolfed down the paw that was sticking out and licked its lips.

Snarling, the fox revealed his sharp, tiny fangs, which were enough to break a kit's bones into pieces.

"Patchkit!" Whitekit cried in agony. Her legs were shaking from fear. Fury clouded her eyes. _Why is it Patchkit? Why?_

The fox arched its back, ready to pounce on it's next prey. It padded closer to Whitekit, closer and closer at the kit that was too busy in her thoughts and blaming herself for her brother's death.

When realization hit the white kit, all was too late. The fox was only four squrriels' length from her, and she knew she was whiskers from StarClan.

"Cloudfern, help! I don't want to die so young, I don't want to die as a kit! Help, help!" The kit wailed for help, but to no avail. She was too far from the camp, and no patrols could hear her pleas and cries.

The fox smirked before leaping onto the wriggling kit.

Whitekit could feel the fox's jaws nearing her neck, she could imagine her bones crack. She could smell the fox's foul breath. Nobody will not help her now. She will be dead in the fox's jaws, used to fill its belly.

Whitekit shut her eyes, as she prepared for her death.

All of the sudden, the fox's weight was lifted off. The white kit scrabbled up, shivering, still recovering from the shock.

"Whitekit?"

Whitekit spun around upon hearing her name.

Am I in StarClan? The little kit thought for a moment before a spotted she-cat padded towards her.

"Welcome Whitekit, welcome to StarClan."

Those five words left Whitekit speechless, she had died too young. She wanted to become an outstanding apprentice, a noble warrior, a caring queen, a superb deputy and an awesome leader with several excellent leadership skills. She wanted to lead ThunderClan towards success, glory and their bright future. Now, she will never get her warrior name, her name ending with –star. She will never become Whitestar now, never.

The she-kit sighed, eyes flattened and flopped onto the ground.

"Whitekit? Are you feeling unwell?" The spotted she-cat asked again, this time with coconcern in her voice.

"I am dead?"

"No, who told you that?"

Whitekit looked up, exclaiming, "I am not dead! I am not dead!" The white kit leaped into the air and bounced around.

"Now, now, settle down and I have something to tell you. There will be two, kin of the wind and the sky, who will lead the clan into glory, but they will have troubles awaiting them, and if the prophecy tells the truth about the clans' future, the two cats will have to preservere the hard times, and not let the list of ambition overcome them."

The spotted cat disappeared and in her place was fog and mist.

"Whitekit! Whitekit!"

Whitekit blinked her eyes, and they icy blue eyes of a black tom met her gaze.

"Whitekit? How are you feeling?" Hollypool asked, worry clouding his eyes.

Whitekit could see her brother, Blackkit, standing there and scenting the air in fear.

"Luckily the dusk patrol found you, or you will be dead meat!" Featherfall huffed. From her tone, Whitekit knew that she will definitely get a scolding from the grumpy senior warrior.

Whitekit puffed out her cheek, and tried to defend herself, "It was..." "It was your fault that Patchkit died! If only that you didn't persuade and lead the kits out into the forest!" Harejump spat, not caring Whitekit's feelings.

The brown tabby was about to continue before Hollypool shot her a warning glare.

Hollypool carried Whitekit by her scruff and brought her back to the camp.

"Kits should not go out of the camp! Whitekit, when you went out wondering into the forest, It was a mistake. When you let your siblings tag along, it was a terrible mistake! Now Patchkit is gone, and it is all thanks to you!" Cloudfern reprimanded, with disappointment written all over her face. Whitekit hung her head low, tail dropping down onto the dust. Maplestar had just punished her to clean the elders' den for a moon. Hollypool gave her a stern warning. Silverwind, the deputy, even threatened to push off her apprentice ceremony until she is 7 moons old and knows to be sensible and not make a nuisance of herself.

Whitekit coware in fear as Aspenpaw spat right at her face, "Jinx!" This hit Whitekit's heart. Never in her life have she heard of that hostile remark, or being called at with it.

"She's a jinx!"

"Troublemaker."

"She killed her own brother!"

"She's just stupid. Never in my life had I seen such a kit."

These were the comments other cats will say about her. The incident etched on every ThunderClan cats' mind, no cat had forgotten about Patchkit's death, or the one who led him into the death trap.

Rumours were rising, trouble was brewing. Cats now simply ignored Whitekit. Queens told their kits not to near Whitekit, neither Silverwimd or Maplestqr even bother to take a look at her. The warriors kept a distance from her, even Hollypool, her father, her kin. Whitekit had no friends, other than Blackkit. But now Whitekit has seen less and less of her little brother, since Cloudfern always kept Blackkit away from his sister. For the first few moons, Blackkit was making a fuss and throwing tantrums, he wanted to see his , as moons passed by, Blackkit was used to his life as a kit, alone, with no sister or brother. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, he had long forgotten that he had this sister, whose name is Whitekit, the kit that did not enjoy her kithood, the kit that had no companions, the kit who wanted family and love, the kit who was always alone.

"What have I done wrong?" In the past, Whitekit will hide in a corner, sobbing and grumbling after the sacarstic remark she had received. Now, she was used to it. She know that everything cannot be changed. In their minds, she will be a representative of bad luck. She know that those unkind words will follow her until she go to StarClan. She know that it is her destiny, a cat that was deemed to fail, to be the loser, to receive those comments, to be spat at.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alliengences<span>**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Maplestar ( Tortoiseshell she-cat ) Apprenitce: Sootpaw

Deputy- Silverwind ( Silver and white tom )

Medicine cat- Yarrowfoot ( Yellowish tom )

Warriors:

-Mousefang ( Brown tabby tom )

-Ratclaw ( Dark brown tabby tom ) Apprentice: Aspenpaw

-Graymist ( Gray tabby she-cat )

-Berrypatch ( White tom with blue-gray patches )

-Stormwhisker ( Striped gray she-cat )

-Lionfur ( Golden brown tom ) Apprentice: Leafpaw

-Tigerstripe ( Ginger tom with black stripes )

-Brightfall ( White she-cat with ginger patches )

-Rowanfeather ( Light brown tabby tom ) Apprentice: Frostpaw

-Spottedheart ( Spotted she-cat )

-Swiftfoot ( Sandy-colored tom )

-Sandbreeze ( Light brown she-cat with darker flecks )

-Roseflower ( Cream she-cat )

-Bluestorm ( Blue-gray tom )

-Hollypool ( Black tom )

-Firefall ( Flame-coloured she-cat )

Queens:

-Flamesmoke ( Ginger she-cat )

[ Mother to Foxkit ( Reddish tom ), Volekit ( Dark gray tom ) ]

-Cloudfern ( Pure white she-cat )

[ Mother to Whitekit ( White she-kit ), Blackkit ( Black tom ) and Patchkit ( White tom with black patches ) ]

-Foxtail ( Reddish she-cat )

[ Expecting kits ]

Apprentices:

-Sootpaw ( White tom with a black chest )

-Aspenpaw ( Dark ginger tom )

-Leafpaw ( Mottled brown she-cat )

-Frostpaw ( White she-cat )

Elders:

-Whiskerclaw ( Silver and white tom )

-Nutblaze ( Mottled gray tom )


	2. Apprentice or not?

"Larkkit, Finchkit, Redkit and Dovekit," Foxtail licked each kits' forehead, eyes full of love. Nearby, on a big rock, Whitekit stood there, watching with envy

Blackkit got to choose a name for one of the kits. He had chosen a name that suited the silver and white she-kit perfectly; Dovekit. Whitekit did not dare to move an inch, for fear that there will be a sound, which will alert the cats inside the nursery her presence. Whitekit knew that she was not allowed in the nursery, especially the newborns, as cats think that she will fill the kits' lives with misery, sorrow and bad luck.

"Whitekit!" A cat roared behind the white kit. Whitekit spun around, and came face to face with Silverwind, the deputy.

"Are you trying to harm my kits? Are you plotting against my mate? You little stupid kit!" The silver and white tom scrowled, and raised up his massive paw. Whitekit closed her eyes tightly, and braced herself for a forceful push. Silverwind hit the little kit with brutal force, and caused Whitekit to roll down the stones. Whitekit screamed and wriggled, but that caused her wounds to deepen, and more cuts from the friction between her and the rough surface of the rock.

"Whitekit!" That was the last voice the pure white furball heard before darkness enveloped her.

Whitekit blinked her blue eyes and looked around her. The smell of herbs wafted in the air. The yellowish tom was a fox-length away, sorting herbs. "Yarrow, Borage leaves for Foxtail and Wild garlic for Bluestorm's wound."

Whitekit could hear what Yarrowfoot was muttering. How she wished she was mentioned by Yarrowfoot. It could be, "Poppy seeds for an injured Whitekit." or even "Marigold for Whitekit who is whiskers away from StarClan."

"Whitekit?" Whitekit looked at the cream coloured she-cat.

"Keep that piece of filth away from me!" Yarrowfoot spat when he noticed Whitekit.

"She's Whitekit, not a piece of filth!" Roseflower retorted.

Whitekit tried to move away, but pain shook her when she moved her right paw. It was injured and twisted in an odd manner. Whitekit was shocked at her paw. She later realized that it was twisted when she fell onto the ground in a sickening thud.

"Stop moving!" Yarrowfoot commanded, after earning a glare from his sister.  
>Yarrowfoot grabbed Whitekit's injured foot roughly and twisted it back to its original position.<p>

Whitekit wailed as her paw was twisted back.

"You didn't even give her poppy seeds or any herbs to ease her pain!" Roseflower shrieked. "She isn't worthy enough! My herbs will be wasted on her, that useless lump of fur!" Yarrowfoot replied harshly, padding away to visit Foxtail with borage leaves in his jaws.

Whitekit pressed herself Roseflower. Roseflower was more like a mother than Cloudfern.

"It was Silverwind who pushed me! Roseflower, why don't they like me?"

Roseflower did not know how to reply the innocent kit. Truth is such cruel.

"Whitekit, have you forgotten that it is your apprentice ceremony today?"Roseflower brought the matter up, trying to cheer Whitekit.

"Oh yes," Whitekit exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I wish you will be my mentor!"

"Don't get your hopes too high," Roseflower thought with a sigh.

"Let all cats old enought to hunt for themselves to gather under the HighBoulder for a clan meeting!"

Half-awake cats began padding out of their dens. Blackkit, along with Volekit and their fur was as sleek as RiverClan cats.

"Blackkit, don't do that! It will get your neatly-groomed pelt dirty again!" Cloudfern mewed with concern, and padded after the black little kit.

"I wish Cloudfern will do that to me, if only Patchkit did not die." Whitekit thought sadly.

"Today is certainly a blessing for ThunderClan, not only I am making three-no-four apprentices today, but four new warriors too. Foxkit, Volekit, Blackkit and Whitekit, step forward." The four kits bounded forward, as the leader caring gaze swept across them. When her gaze landed on Whitekit, she frowned.

"Foxkit, Volekit, Whitekit and Blackkit, from now on, until you all have been crowned your warrior names' you will be known as Foxpaw, Volepaw, Whitepaw and Blackpaw. Graymist, you have been an excellent fighter and a great asset to ThunderClan who have shown your abilities during the battles between the clans. I hope you will teach Foxpaw into a noble warrior like you."

Foxpaw rubbed noses with her new mentor.

"Berrypatch, you have done well with Spottedheart and I trust you to do as well when mentoring Volepaw." Volepaw bumped noses with Berrypatch and his eyes were gleaming.

"Stormwhisker, I have once mentored you and I know that you will pass on all the skills I have taught you on to Blackpaw." Whitepaw turned around, and could clearly see Hollypool and Cloudfern standing down in bliss. Blackpaw's chest was puffed out, he was glad that he got Stormwhisker as his mentor. Stormwhisker had been one of the most respected warrior in ThunderClan, and was the next-in-line to become the deputy.  
>"Now on to Whitepaw. So nobody wants to mentor her? Then she can choose to become an elder or be exile." Maplestar decided.<p>

Whitepaw gazed around pleadingly. No cats stood out, some have a smirk on their faces. Whitepaw glanced at Roseflower, and noticed that her belly was round. She was pregnant, with kits, just that she had not moved into the nursery. Now all of Whitepaw's hope was gone.

Just as Whitepaw was about to give up hope and declare that she will become an elder, the brown tabby volunteered himself.

"You are way too young. Wait for two more moons, and I promise that I will let you mentor her. Clan dismissed." Maplestar left promptly.

Whitepaw knew that she could have been mentored by the brown tabby, it was just that Maplestar did not want her in her sight, so she gave two moons for consideration.  
>"Blackpaw! Volepaw! Foxpaw! Blackpaw! Volepaw! Foxpaw!" Yowls of cheer filled the camp.<p>

"Here you go. Count yourself fortunate to have to eat the first prey I caught!" Volepaw boasted, putting his shrew down. I wolfed down the shrew, expecting kits to come for a story. Expectedly, Redkit, Larkkit, Finchkit and Dovekit rushed into the elders' den.  
>"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" Dovekit begged one of the elders. Nutblaze chuckled, "Whiskerclaw, what should I tell them?" "How about the story of 'Whitefang and Snowchest' ?" The four kits nodded eagerly.<p>

"So, the story begins when two half-clan kits are born, and they were Whitefang and Snowchest. One was adopted by ShadowClan, and one was raised in ThunderClan. Snowchest was a skilled warrior, and soon, he became the leader of ShadowClan. He could have been a good leader, but instead,he chose the black path. He trained kits at three moons and raid other camps. One day, the other clans were so angry and they joined forces. However, ShadowClan was strong, with many talented warriors. When Snowstar met Whitefang in the battle, the two brothers fought against each other. From their resemblences, they knew they were kin, however, they sided with their own clan and their loyalty was put into a test. But still, Whitefang killed Snowstar, the evil leader." Nutblaze mewed.

Then, Dovekit mewed to Redkit, "Let's play catching a snow hare!" Redkit nodded. Dovekit pounced on Whitepaw and bit hard onto her tail. Whitepaw was surprised and flung Dovekit onto the ground. "Ouch!" Dovekit shrieked as she was cut on her paw.

Foxtail rushed towards Dovekit, and muttered after Redkit had explained what happened, "My poor Dovekit, don't care about the stupid Whitepaw. Here, I will bring you to Yarrowfoot and wash you in the Moonpool to wash away the bad luck."

Whitepaw's ears flattened as the elders spat, "It's all your fault! Now they will not come for a story! Good-for-nothing!"

* * *

><p>"Harespring wil mentor Whitepaw. Meeting is an end." Maplestar did not bother to say the proper ceremony words, and no cat cheered.<p>

"We will visit the territory." Harespring informed Whitepaw.

"Why did you volunteer to mentor me? Didn't you blame me for Patchkit's death?" Whitepaw asked.

"If you don't know, it was me who flung myself onto the fox, while no warriors, even Hollypool, your father, did not dare to help you."

"Thank you," Whitpaw mewed, as she toured around the Cherry Forest, the Lone Tree and the Flower Land.

Just then, a mysterious voice could be heard, "There will be two, kin of the Wind and the Sky, who will lead the clan into glory, but they will have troubles awaiting them, and if the prophecy tells the truth about the clans' future, the two cats will have to preservere the hard times, and not let the lust of ambition overcome them. "

"Did you hear that?" Whitepaw asked Harespring. He shook his head, and instructed," Go and rest, you must be hearing things."

The leaves rustled and the cold wind ruffled the two cats' fur. In the midst of the blowing breeze, Whitepaw thought she could make out the word "remember".


	3. That's all I can do

Whitepaw stuffed the mouse into her mouth. Blackpaw and Volepaw chattering like a pair of starlings. Roseflower had moved into the nursery, her belly rounded my kits. She kept the news about her kits' father well. She didn't want anyone to know.

When Whitepaw visited her, bring the queen a vole that she had caught, the cream coloured she-cat whispered into her ear, "Their father is Bluestorm. But he has a mate already, I don't want others to see him as an unfaithful tom with more than one mate, or to break his happy family."

Whitepaw was alone, no one talked to her, so she started thinking of Sootpaw, Aspenpaw, Leafpaw and Frostpaw's warrior ceremony. Her ceremony was about five moons away.

* * *

><p>"Aspenpaw, Frostpaw, Sootpaw, Leafpaw, please step forward. I myself must say that Sootpaw has done well, along with Frostpaw, Aspenpaw and Leafpaw. They have proved themselves many times over that they deserve to become warriors. From the hunting assessments to the recent Shadow Clann attack, they have done their best and showed their loyalty to ThunderClan. I, Maplestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these fine apprentices. They have train hard to understand the warrior code and your noble ways, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sootpaw, Aspenpaw, Leafpaw and Frostpaw, are you willing to sacrifice yourselves to ThunderClan and protect your clan mates at all costs?"<p>

The four apprentices mewed in unison, "Yes!" Leafpaw was trembling from excitement while Aspenpaw shifted his paws in anticipation. Sootpaw'eyes were gleaming and Frostpaw was about to burst out in happiness.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior names. Sootpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sootwhisker. ThunderClan honors your bravery and skills. Aspenpaw, you will be known as Aspenleaf, we honour your enterprise and creativity. Leafpaw, you will be Leaffrost now, thank you for your strength and speed. Frostpaw, you will bear the name, Frostheart. StarClan has blessed us with a young warrior with a cunning mind but a loyal heart. ThunderClan welcome these four warriors and we trust that they will be great assets for ThunderClan for its future." Maplestar ended with the newly-made warriors bowing and licking their leader's shoulder respectfully.

Whitepaw sat there watching, wondering when will she be up there, receiving her warrior name.

* * *

><p>"Whitepaw!" The stern command shook Whitepaw awake. She looked around, only to see Silverwind approaching her, with others giggling.<p>

"You will be cleaning up the dirtplace." Silverwind instructed.

* * *

><p>Since the clans discovered that most diseases originated from the unhygenic place, the deputies have been ordering the unlucky one to clean up the smelly dirt.<p>

Now, Blackcough was considered a rather rare disease, and the credit goes to Nightshadow, the medicine cat of RiverClan moons ago. She was once a kittypet, a cutter's kittypet. Thus, she knew how to heal and prevent diseases.

When she came into the forest, looking for a clan to join, RiverClan accepted her readily, since their original medicine cat, Flowerflight was killed by a fox. Nightshadow, then Black, explained that she was bored by her daily life as she did not want to eat, eat, sleep and sleep, she wanted some fun, and excitement. RiverClan did not care how bad the excuse was, they immediately invited her in, without caring about other clans' disdainful glances.

Now the black she-cat have proved them wrong, she have saved the cats by the lake from many stange diseases, even Tallstar, a ShadowClan leader who did not like kittypets, must take her hat off to the young medicine cat. Not only had she showed her amazing talents, she had also found a cure for a deadly disease called Blackcough. After moons, Nightshadow found out that clan life suited her better, so she stayed in RiverClan.

* * *

><p>Silverwild was picking on Whitepaw, again, the white she-cat was sure. The other cats muttered as she walked towards the dirtplace. Dirts were placed there, as if in purpose. Whitepaw grumbled as she covered them with sand. Larkkit, along with her siblings, padded in to make dirt, as if Whitepaw was invisible.<p>

First, the yellowish kit clawed the ground, revealing the dirt that Whitepaw just covered. Now Whitepaw has wasted her efforts. Then, Larkkit just wandered off. Redkit, Dovekit and Fichkit followed suit. Whitepaw was furious at the kits' inconnsiderate acts. She stormed out, wanting to complain to Foxtail about her kits' manners.

As she approached the red queen, she could clearly hear what Larkkit was saying.  
>"Foxtail, today I played a joke on Whitepaw!" Larkkit explained what happened to Foxtail and the mother stifled a laugh.<p>

"Good job, you are definitely my Larkkit, that was smart! That stupid little apprentice deserves a punishment anyways." Foxtail replied, leading her kits away. Whitepaw was left there dumbfounded,_ how could Foxtail say that?_

"ThunderClan doesn't even care about me, the day when I was born is totally wrong." With that, Whitepaw padded to the twoleg place where flowers blossomed all seasons.

Whitepaw sniffed the smell of the flower and pawed at the butterfly mischievously. Just then, Whitepaw saw a cat, a pale gray tom, scratching the door of a twoleg den. A twoleg opened up the door and patted the gray tom. The tom purred so loud that even StarClan could hear it. The ttwo leg took out a dish of food, like rabbit droppings, for the tom. The tom, whom Whitepaw assumed a rogue, ate the food hungrily.

Whitepaw could understand why. The tom's ribs were showing and he was even slimmer than the WindClan pelt was dirtied and covered with mud. Nevertheless, the twoleg didn't harm him or give him the look when someone meet a place full of dirt. That type of look, was what ThunderClan always gave Whitepaw.

In the twoleg's eyes, there was a sparkle, a sparkle of love. In Whitepaw's eyes, there was a sparkle, a sparkle of hope. She was not loveless, if she can get the twoleg to love her, just like how she cared for the gray tom.

Whitepaw had the eagerness to copy what the gray tom did, but in the past, when Patchkit was still alive, Cloudfern had told them about those cats who begged twolegs for food, and she warned them not to follow. However, the desire for love was greater, and Whitepaw wanted to just march there for a few pats. Whitepaw waited patiently, she did not want the gray tom to misunderstand that she was trying to steal his food and his territory, given the twoleg's permission for him to roam about.

After some time, the pale gray tom finally left, with a contented face and a full belly.

Whitekit hopped to the same door and stretched out her paw, claws scratched the door several times, before the twoleg appeared again. Whitepaw purred as the twoleg patted her lightly on her head and gave her some cat pellets. Whitepaw gluped themdown and crawled into the twoleg's den. A little twoleg, much smaller than the other one, exclaimed upon the pure white she-cat.

"She is perfect! Perfect! Can we keep her Grandmother? Please? Pretty pretty please?" The small twoleg jumped up to the older twoleg, to Whitepaw, she was speaking ununknown language, but she did not mind, as long as she had love.

"You know what? I got a kitten as a pet! Do you want to see? Of course, Annabelle and Rachel can come too!" The little twoleg was taking on a black thing while stroking Whitepaw. "Twolegs sure are strange, talking to a black thing."

Whitepaw was taking a small nap before another two twoleg held her up in the air. "She is too cute! You are lucky Jane, you sure are." Whitepaw was happy to be in the spotlight, she was quite embarrassed at getting all the attention.

"Let me tell you a joke! There's this English teacher who is marking compositions. She was very angry at one piece of work. On the composition it wrote 'A Fairytale' and later, a prince and a princess were having a conversation. The princess asked, 'Can you speak Chinese?' and the prince replied, 'Yes.' Then, the rest of the composition was in Chinese!" Jane, the name of the small twoleg, laughed. The other two twolegs laughed until their sides hurt, the older twoleg, too, struggled to keep a straight face.  
>Whitepaw realized that a kittypet's life was quite good, just that she missed how the clans gathered and how they shared prey. Maybe she was born to live a soft kittypet life.<p>

**Is the joke funny? No? Never mind. :)**


	4. A Sad Return

**Every review means a lot to me, as I am just starting to write my first proper story. You must be wondering what about "The Great Journey 2" and "Dust Flying". I am going to delete them, sadly. Please remember to R&R**!

A moon had passed quickly, and Whitepaw was growing plump from her rich food. She thought she had finally bumped into some luck, but she was wrong. Seasons will change, and luck too, will eventually run out. For a few sunrises, Whitepaw's twolegs have been moving things a lot, and one day, they were gone, vanished into thin air. Everything was gone, not only the bed Whitepaw used to have, but also the home, the hope, the pats and most importantly, love, the love the twolegs provided. Whitepaw had been given unconditional food, unlimited love but in just one sunrise, they were all gone. The twolegs have abandoned Whitepaw. Whitepaw realized that she does not weigh enough in their hearts, she did not have a space in their minds, the twolegs adopted her, just because of the beauty, and the rashness to show off to their friends.  
>Whitepaw remembered the times she was hurt by her small twoleg.<p>

The little twoleg had not hold her properly, and she was dropped onto the ground with a loud thud. Whitepaw was ready to howl in pain, but she was afraid that she will scare the small twoleg, thus she forced all the painful cries down her throat. Whitepaw winced at the times the small twoleg was in bed until sunhigh, and when she woke her up, she was beaten and kicked at. The scars on Whitepaw's paws explained it all. How she missed ThunderClan, but she know she will never ever fit in there, unless every cat in ThunderClan will be as nice as Harespring and Roseflower.

_Harespring!_ The brown tabby tom floated in Whitepaw's mind. _What will he think? He will blame himself for not being a good mentor. What about Roseflower? What about her kits_? That was the first impulse of regret since Whitepaw had left ThunderClan.  
>"I am born a ThunderClan cat, I have warrior blood running in my veins. I can run swiftly like LeopardClan, I can fight as ferocious as LionClan, I can sneak as quietly as a TigerClan cat. In the bottom of my heart, I am a warrior, I am a clan cat, not a kittypet." Whitepaw murmured as she stepped out of her den.<p>

**-Pause for the disclaimer for all the chapters -  
>Stuffed Watermelon: I do not own Warriors, although the cats in this fanfiction are really mine.<br>- Return to the story -**

Whitepaw padded slowly through the forest. The leaves swayed along with the breeze that ruffled Whitepaw's fur. Prey has been roaming in the forest, since Whitepaw could spot a mouse or two after a short distance of walk. The dried leaves crackled as a twig splintered under the weight of Whitepaw near the lake. She could see her reflection on the surface of the lake. Whitepaw had grown plump, with fur sticking out of place. Her tail was twisted when her twoleg grabbed her by her tail. Whitepaw could imagine her sleek white fur if she had gone through all the training.

Whitepaw jumped at the sound of pawsteps. She looked around, and sniffed herself, afraid that her kittypet scent will send warriors rushing here. "Whitepaw?" The familiar sound called. Whitepaw turned around, and saw Roseflower standing there, overjoyed. "You are not dead! I am worried sick about you!" Roseflower mewed happily.

"Why are you here? Your kits?" Whitepaw tilted her head. "Two toms and two she-kits, the clan was happy about four new to-be warriors for the clan, especially Bluestorm. Although no one suspected the blue-gray warrior, Bluestorm will visit me often. I have named them Moonkit, Skykit, Birdkit and Creamkit. Now they are being cared by another queen. Cloudfern is expecting her second litter." Roseflower bubbled about all the happenings going on in ThunderClan.

"That's good," Whitepaw mewed, surprised at how Maplestar had provoked a fight by sneering at WindClan. There was a border fight between ThunderClan and ShadowClan too. ThunderClan has been making itself ruvals with two clans.

"Do you think I can go back?" Whitepaw asked softly.  
>"Of course!" Roseflower swiped her paw at Whitepaw's ear. Confidence was built up as Roseflower talked with Whitepaw. They reached the camp, as usual, warriors were out for patrols, some hunting, some guarding. The queens had kept the kits under watchful eyes. The fresh-kill pile was fully stocked, Whitepaw could see that the medicine den has a full stock of herbs, and ThunderClan was thriving.<br>"Filthpaw?" Blackpaw was surprised at Whitepaw's return, as several others gazed with puzzled faces. "Look who's come back!" Volepaw, along with Foxpaw, sniffed the white apprentice. "She's a kittypet!" Scorn was filled in Volepaw's amber eyes. Whitepaw padded to greet Harespring in the warriors den.

"He's dead." Cloudfern snorted. The news came crashing down Whitepaw. "Just joking." That made Whitepaw heaved a sigh of relief.

Although the news of Whitepaw's return spread within the clans like a forest fire, no cat welcome the white apprentice back. Whitepaw's disappearance was a great news to many, and now, every cat spat in disgust at the apprentice who was once a kittypet.  
>Harespring padded over to his apprentice and reprimanded her severely for running away.<p>

"This is the Death Blow. Use it wisely and only under special circumstances, since the warrior code says that we should not kill in order to win. Killing does not mean victory, and this deadly move should only be used when you desperately need to defend yourself." Harespring instructed and demonstrated the move. Whitepaw nodded. "Hollyleaf, the ancient cat, once said that we should let the warrior code rule our hearts, although we should not follow it blindly." Whitepaw admired the pure black she-cat. Although born to be trapped in a tangle web of lies, she had preservered. Being a half-clan cat is hard, having murdered a clan mate makes her even more guilty of her parentage. The cat who wanted to be the leader finally came back to help ThunderClan.  
>"I hope Firestar will replace Maplestar." Whitepaw muttered this statement again. She had heard tales about the legendary leader many times over from the elders, when Patchkit was still alive. She had heard that the ginger leader was once a kittypet, but he had proved himself many times over. He invited kittypets and loners, regardless where they came from, and he, himself , once mewed that no cat should be neglected, as they have their own place worthy, and every cat will have a talent spot, which should be nurtured. Firestar said that before he went to StarClan, too bad it was not in the warrior code. If it was in the warrior code, Whitepaw will not be treated like that, or lived a miserable time. Two words can sum up her life: Sorrow and Misery.<p>

**- After some moons -**

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Maplestar's yowl sounded in the camp as cats leapt out of the bushes. Maplestar had planned an ambush on WindClan, since the clan had been stealing ThunderClan's prey.  
>"Protect Breezeflower! Oh no! She is kitting!" The medicine cat, Sparrowwing's anxious cries alerted Foxfoot, Breezeflower's mate. As blood was spilled in the clearing, cats were clawed badly. Tallfrost, an elder with some knowledge of herbs, hurried to apply medicine for the injured warriors while Sparrowwing helped with the kitting going on.<br>Perhaps Maplestar's heart was softened for the kitting queen, she leaded her warriors back without hurting WindClan much. When ThunderClan left, Maplestar seemed to be smirking.

Leaffrost, Maplestar favorite warrior who performed well in hunting and fighting, asked, "Why did you let us retreat?"  
>"Mousebrain! Didn't you see the amber eyes peering from the bush nearby? A fox is there. It will deal with WindClan. WindClan will be hurt, and the other clans will not think us as heartless creatures!"<br>"Good plan!" Leaffrost agreed.  
>Whitepaw overheard the conversation, and from the bottom of her heart, she found Maplestar disgusting.<p> 


	5. Oh my StarClan!

"Volepaw!" Flamesmoke anxiously covered her son with licks, concerned if he was hurt in the battle. Foxpaw and Volepaw were gleaming, and they assured their caring mother that they were not hurt at all.  
>"Those WindClan scum'a speed are used for fleeing!" Foxpaw boasted about how he defeated the WindClan tom, who was a warrior. Flamesmoke praised her sons as her eyes shone with pride. "Of course you will beat them, my two brave warriors."<p>

At the side, Whitepaw thought, "You defeated them because they were starving and does not have enough strength! If they have their bellies full, you will be in the medicine cat's den now!" On the other hand, she envied how Flamesmoke's eyes were full of affection when she looked at Foxpaw and Volepaw. She wished that Cloudfern will do that too.

"My dear!" The pure white she-cat came running towards Whitepaw. _Cloudfern! She had come to ask for my welfare_! Whitepaw's heart leaped with joy. "You are so brave!" Cloudfern mewed. Whitepaw beamed. For a while, she was like an idiot standing there, smiling to herself.  
>"Stupidpaw, are you thinking of how we defeated WindClan while you can't even handle one yourself?" Foxpaw and Volepaw jeered. Whitepaw blinked her eyes. <em>Where is Cloudfern?<em>

"Cloudfern, stop!" Blackpaw giggled. Whitepaw turned towards her brother. Cloudfern was washing her black son, as Hollypool congratulated Blackpaw. "I knew that you will be the best warrior the clans have ever seen." Hollypool licked Blackpaw's ears.

Whitepaw watched as her pelt grew red. She had stood there behaving strangely like a crazy cat! "I told you she will not dare to fight us." Foxpaw gazed at Whitepaw.  
>"What?" Whitepaw snapped. "I challenge you to fight me at the lake at sunrise!" Foxpaw repeated. Out of anger, Whitepaw accepted the challenge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you sleepy cat," Foxpaw nudged Whitepaw. Whitepaw yawned and remembered about the challenge she had made hastily.<br>"Come on," Volepaw leaded Whitepaw towards their fighting place.  
>The three cats padded on the soft green grass before reaching a place with overgrowth ferns and flowers boomed everywhere.<br>"The Flower Ground?" Whitepaw remembered the place although she had seen it only a few times.

* * *

><p>Volepaw arched his back and pounced on the white she-cat without warning. Although his claws were sheathed, the sudden attack still startled Whitepaw. Out of personal defense, Whitepaw kicked Volepaw off. Volepaw was kicked into a thorn bush and ended up with his pelt ststicker with thorns.<br>Foxpaw aimed at Whitepaw's shoulder and leaped. Whitepaw dodged the blow swiftly and returned a nip on Foxpaw's ear. Luckily Harespring had taught Whitepaw how to predict her opponent's next attack by looking at the opponent's eyes. Foxpaw's eyes had betrayed him and Whitepaw put her paw on the reddish tom. "I won!" Whitepaw yowled.  
>"No you haven't," Volepaw got up and clawed the white she-cat, this time claws unsheathed. "That will teach you to hurt my brother!" Volepaw batted Whitepaw. Whitepaw was exhausted dealing with Foxpaw, and now, she had to fight another.<p>

"That's not fair! That's two against one!" Whitepaw complained as she was pinned down by Volepaw. Blood dripped from Whitepaw's cut nose. Suddenly, Whitepaw remembered Roseflower.  
>Whitepaw ran swiftly back to the camp, since Roseflower is going to "wake" her up. Roseflower declared that she will wake Whitepaw up for her training, when Whitepaw returned to ThunderClan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Roseflower nosed Whitepaw. Whitepaw got up readily and went to training with Harespring.<br>"So this is how you kill an eagle or a hawk." Harespring taught Whitepaw how the mountain cats preyed on the big birds that flew in the sky. Whitepaw stared in awe, never did she know that cats can also eat those big birds!

"Harespring!" Rushing footsteps approached the mentor and apprentice. Harespring looked up, and saw Berrypatch coming his way.  
>"Roseflower! Roseflower got ran over by a monster!"<p>

Whitepaw rushed to her foster mother, only to see her lying motionlessly on the hard thunderpath. The monster was gone, all was peaceful, but the quietness the surrounding held was scarier than the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. Whutepaw hoped that there will be some sound, any sound. It could be a RiverClan apprentice attacking her, or ShadowClan's leader declaring battle. But no sound came. There was no sound of breathing, just a lifeless body with dull eyes. Harespring held his breath, while Berrypatch sighed. Whitepaw gasped as she saw Roseflower's body twisted in an abnormal way. She could imagine the cracking of bones, as yowls of agony rang in the air.  
>Berrypatch explained what had happened. Roseflower wanted to visit the white apprentice, but when she wanted to cross the thunderpath, a monster appeared out of nowhere, and hit Roseflower into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Whitepaw let Roseflower leaned against her as she carried her back home.<br>"Roseflower!" Creamkit jumped to her mother.  
>"Look, we got this for you from the fresh-kill pile." Moonkit mewed.<br>"Roseflower?" The four kits nudged their mother. Foxtail came, staring in horror. She wrapped her tail around the four kits and pushed them towards her.  
>"Why isn't she moving?" Dovekit tilted her head.<br>"Roseflower!" Moonkit wailed.  
>"Stop being a cry-baby!" Larkkit swiped her paw at Moonkit. This only made Moonkit mourn louder, so loud that even StarClan could hear him.<br>Foxtail have her kit a glare that shut Larkkit up.  
>"Don't be sad," Foxtail tried to soothe the crying kit.<p>

The other warriors crowded around Roseflower, some saying, "ThunderClan had lost a fine warrior." Others pitied the four kits, orphaned.  
>Whitepaw did not want to sit vigil, she could not bear the sight of Roseflower dead, not moving.<p>

* * *

><p>Whitepaw collapsed in her nest. The other apprentices did not dare to provoke her, as pure sadness radiated from Whitepaw, it moved them to see a cat so devoted.<p>

Whitepaw saw the swan feather that lined her nest. They will make other apprentices watch in envy. They were caught by Roseflower, who carefully pluck the feathers out.  
>Whitepaw closed her eyes. <em>This is just a nightmare , and it will end. Next sunrise, Roseflower will wake me up for my training, she will.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Get up Whitepaw, it's time for training."<br>"Stop Roseflower, I want to sleep."  
>The nudging continued.<br>"Stop Roseflower," Whitepaw pleaded.  
>Tears welled up in Harespring's icy blue eyes.<em>


	6. A prophecy for me?

"This is a skill that you can climb up a tall tree easily, which is one of the skill that ThunderClan cats are born to have," Whitepaw nodded to her mentor, and began to climb the Sky Oak, a tall tree that many wondered if it stretched up to StarClan.

Whitepaw dug her claws into the bark of the tree, and began pulling herself up. Whitepaw looked up at the sky that was turning golden-red, with the sun setting.

_Is Roseflower there?_ Whitepaw winced and shuddered upon remembering the cream she-cat's death.

Whitepaw continued climbing, unaware that she had climbed much higher than Harespring had instructed.

"Gey down, Whitepaw! Get down!" Harespring commanded anxiously.  
>Whitepaw know what he was worried of – her safety. There was once an incident when Brokenleg, an elder, fell from the Sky Oak and broke his leg, earning him his name.<p>

Whitepaw could feel her heart beating hard against her ribs, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Whitepaw tried to relax, and slowly get down, but who isn't afraid of height? Perhaps only the birds.

"I can't , Harespring!" Whitepaw wailed.

A white figure came falling down, with its paws flailing in the air.

"Whitepaw!"

The sight before Whitepaw turned black, as she felt like she was flying in the air.

**Whitepaw's POV**

"I'm so surprised, no cat has ever fallen down the Sky Oak," Yarrowfoot mewed, "_unhurt_, with no leg crippled, or bones broken. She's tough, she certainly is."

Harespring licked my ears as I blinked my eyes. _I am not at all injured? That's a miricle! _I purred, but no cat heard me, or noticed me. "Harespring?" I called my mentor. He did not come to comfort me but continued his conversation with the medicine cat.

"Harespring?" I called, louder this time. But the brown tabby did not move, or turn to see me. _What is happening?_ "Yarrowfoot!" I yowled as loudly as I could, but the yellowish medicine cat did not move too, not even his ears twitched but his tail did move, signalling me to be quiet.

I padded over and nudged Harespring. He turned to me and murmured, "How are you feeling?" I opened my mouth to say "yes" but now I realised it. No sound came.

"Yes!" I tried to say. Harespring seemed shocked at first, but then he sighed, as if he knew this was going to happen.

Yarrowfoot sat down beside me and mewed, "You can't speak now, you have lost your voice, one part of it is that Roseflower's death had a huge impact on you, and the horror you faced when falling down is too much for you to take it."

My jaws "dropped" as I wished and wished that this was not real.

"StarClan had told me, that you will have no injuries, but a lost voice that can never be found, unless you complete your mission."

I cocked my head to one side, apparently puzzled.

Yarrowfoot continued, "Goldenstar, the previous leader, and her first deputy, Robinflight told me a mysterious prophecy. There will be two, kin of the wind and the sky, who will lead the clan into glory, but they will have troubles awaiting them, and if the prophecy tells the truth about the clans' future, the two cats will have to preserver the hard times, and not let the lust of ambition overcome them."

Yarrowfoot stared at me, "And one of them, is you."

_Me? Really?_ I stepped back gingerly, suddenly the weight of the four clans fell on my shoulders.

"I don't know," Yarrowfoot shrugged and walked away uneasily. It was the first time the yellowish tom had received such an ominous prophecy.

A feeling crept up to me, and I don't like it, it felt like something bad is going to happen, very bad.

"By the way, I am the only one who was given this gift of power, so I can hear you. Thus, I will be the one guiding you through your path, and first of all, we have to find the other."

"Blackpaw?" I mouthed.  
>"No, it's not him."<br>"Why?"  
>"StarClan said so."<br>"Why?"  
>"Who knows?" Yarrowfoot seemed irritated by my never ending questions so he padded away.<p>

"Please don't tell this to Maplestar or anyone!" I shouted.  
>Yarrowfoot twitched his tail.<p>

If Maplestar knows, this might create more troubles.

* * *

><p>"This is your warrior assessment," Harespring muttered, his tone was worried.<br>I gave him a wink, trying to say that I was confident of myself. Yarrowfoot padded up and told Harespring something and immediately, his worry was gone.

I sniffed the air and followed a scent trail of a mouse.

I spotted it, my first important prey. I stalked the mouse for a long time until I was whiskers away from it.

I arched my back, preparing to pounce, but Blackpaw padded towards me, stomping his paws. I frowned as the mouse scurried away.

"How was it? That was so bad," He jeered in mock disappointment.

I ignored him, but he continued, "What? I got your tongue? Get the joke?" Blackpaw laughed.

I padded away, and spotted a blackbird a fox length away. Using my excellent hunting skills, I caught the blackbird. _Now the whole ThunderClan knows about my loss of voice, they keep teasing me of it._

Happy and satisfied, I was back in the camp with a blackbird, two sparrows and a mouse which I found on my way back.

Harespring complimented me as he helped to take the prey to the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Large Boulder for a clan meeting!" Maplestar yowled.

_My warrior ceremony!_ I hopped to Maplestar as the cats gathered. Cloudfern's chest was puffed out as she licked the fur that was sticking out of place for Blackpaw. The apprentices lined up. Volepaw seemed to be more excited than he was in his apprentice ceremony.

_I know Roseflower is watching me now._

_What will my warrior name be? Whitefall or Whiteclaw? I will like the name Whiteflower, after Roseflower._

"Four apprentices have done well in their warrior assessments, and are ready to be crowned with their warrior names. Foxpaw, Volepaw, Blackpaw and Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan mates at all cost?" Maplestar asked. The three apprentices and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"I, Maplestar, leader of ThunderClan, calls upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the warrior code and I am sure that they will follow your noble ways. I commend them as warriors in their turn." Maplestar mewed the starting words before calling us to step up.

"Volepaw, from now on, you will be known as Voleheart, ThunderClan honours your bravery and diligence."

"Foxpaw, you will be known as Foxclaw, for your excellent fighting skills. ThunderClan honours your skills and patience."

"Blackpaw, you will now be known as Blackblaze, ThunderClan honours your swiftness and strength."

"Spirits of StarClan, you know each cat by name, and I ask you know to take away the name of this apprentice standing before you, for it does not stand for what she is. By my authority of a clan leader, and with the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give this cat her new name, she will be known as Lostthroat, ThunderClan honours her loyalty and intelligence." Maplestar mewed the speech in fast speed.

"We welcome them as full warriors of ThunderClan."

_Lostthroat? Just because I lost my voice FOR NOW? That's the worst name ever!_

"Voleheart! Foxclaw! Blackblaze! Lostthroat. Voleheart! Foxclaw! Blackblaze! Lostthroat." Yowls of cheers filled the clan for the four newly-made warriors will be an assesst for ThunderClan.

Harespring was shocked at the new name for Whitepaw. Lostthroat tried to control her tears from rolling down as the new warriors padded out to sit for their vigil.

_Lostthroat? Why? Why did all bad things happen to me? Why did the sun always shine for others but dark clouds are only for me?_


	7. Oh, I have a new kin

**Hello readers, can you send in some OCs? I will need some warriors from each of the clans. Please state them in your reviews like that:  
>~ Name<br>~ Gender  
>~ Clan<br>~ Rank  
>~ Personality<br>Plus, I do not have the whole plot for the fanfiction so if you have an idea on how the story should be continued, please private messege me and I will mention your pen names with a lot and a lot of gratitude.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nobody's POV XD<span>**

"Lostthroat, Harespring, Stormwhisker, please form a hunting patrol. The prey has been hiding since the twoleg attack," The deputy commanded as Lostthroat and the selected ones gathered to go hunting.

Lostthroat looked at Harespring. She could see his brown pelt muffled and mud cling on his fur. Stormwhisker's ribs were showing through. Her belly was quite rounded, Lostthroat assumed that she will announce about her kits when she is ready, although every cat can tell that she still has a moon to go before the kits arrive. It was certainly a bad time to have kits, since twolegs have been disturbing the cats quite often.

They cut down some trees, destroying part of ShadowClan's territory and some of ThunderClan's. WindClan was affected by the little twolegs. They will run across the moor and played until dusk before going back to their dens, and at dawn, they will come back again. Lostthroat once sat by the WindClan border, staring at the little twolegs, wondering if the twoleg that fed her was there. RiverClan's main prey, the slimy fishes, has been decreasing by the big twolegs, who used a stick picking fishes out of the stream one by one. RiverClan did not dare to come near areas that have large amount of fish, since twoleg's will gather there, sometimes they will get violent.

"Lostthroat, I doubt that there will be any prey. Those twolegs have been catching our prey and bringing them out of the forest." Stormwhisker sighed.  
>"Look!" Lostthroat exclaimed. It was rare to see a mouse scurrying about, and it was quite plump too. It was obvious that it was expecting little mice.<p>

Lostthroat signaled to the others to surround their next prey. Harespring nodded and padded off softly. Stormwhisker hesitated. A strange emotion was found in her eyes. _Care? Concern? Why? Why for a mouse?_ Stormwhisker reluctantly trudged to scare to mouse to Harespring.

"The mouse literally ran into my claws!" Harespring chuckled to his former apprentice.

Lostthroat turned, only to see Stormwhisker's face that showed no happiness.  
>The white she-cat was puzzled.<p>

Back in camp, every cat cheered for the plump mouse. Stormwhisker had moved into the nursery and announced about her kits. Maplestar took some of the mouse to the elders and the others to the kits who could eat solid food. The leftovers were given to Stormwhisker, but the gray tabby didn't touch the mouse, or sniffed it. Although her stomach was rumbling, Stormwhisker padded away, leaving the food to Foxtail.

"Stormwhisker? Why aren't you happy about the mouse?" Lostthroat asked.

"The mouse was expecting little mice," Stormwhisker replied. The gray tabby was not totally hostile to Lostthroat, unlike the others.

"So?" Lostthroat did not see anything wrong with it.

"We killed it; I helped to end her life. The little babies should be born, like mine," Stormwhisker paused, licking her belly fur.

"It's so sad, the mice will not get to see the sunlight when they are born, or feel the grass, eat the nuts."

Lostthroat finally knew what was bothering Stormwhisker. Looking at Foxtail ripping the mouse apart, the saliva dripping from her mouth stopped. Just now, she was imagining the mouse's meat in her mouth and the taste, but now the flavor had changed.

* * *

><p>"Lostthroat," Yarrowfoot croaked.<p>

_What_? Lostthroat asked.

"I think I found the other one," Yarrowfoot continued. "I think it is Moonkit or his siblings."

_Moonkit? He was not even a kin of mine, we are not related at all!_

"You know what? I have been keeping this secret for so long, and I decided that this will be a perfect time to tell you." Yarrowfoot mewed.

"You and Roseflower are half-sisters, Hollypool once mated with Creamtail and Roseflower was born. Then, Creamtail died and Hollypool became mates with Cloudfern. Do you know why Cloudfern actually do not like you very much when she first set eyes on you? To her surprise, you resembled Roseflower, the bastard she-cat in Cloudfern's eyes. When you led Patchkit to death, that added on to Cloudfern's anger, making her believe that you were out to destroy her family," Yarrowfoot explained the whole thing clearly to Lostthroat.

"And Hollypool wanted me to keep this a secret to the younger generation."

Lostthroat was atonished, no wonder she and Roseflower fitted so well!

Unknown to them, a tortoiseshell she-cat was standing at the entrance, her amber eyes clouded.

"Lostthroat, Cloudfern, Voleheart, Hollypool, Spottedheart..."

Maplestar named the warriors who were going to the gathering before flicking her tail, signaling that she wanted to see Lostthroat.

"Yes?"

"You... You have special powers, don't you?" Maplestar asked cautiously. Fear and guarded curiosity clouded her eyes.

Lostthroat gulped before Yarrowfoot entered the den.

"Yes she has," The yellowish tom answered.

Maplestar took a step towards the pure white she-cat.

"You..." The silver and white tom was not far away from the leader's den and Maplestar stop the conversation.

"Maplestar, it's time for the gathering."

"It's still early, you know," Maplestat replied, looking at the setting sun.

"By the time we cross the rivers and streams, the time will be just right." Silverwind mewed.

"Alright," Maplestar got up and went to the congregated cats.

* * *

><p>The group of ThunderClan cats followed their leader to the gathering place.<br>"We can start the gathering now!" Lionstar announced upon seeing ThunderClan arriving.

Lionstar sat down in front, and began his report, "ShadowClan has been well, prey is good too. StarClan had also blessed us with three new kits, Nightkit, Mistkit and Flintkit. They are born to Whiskerbreeze and Pinefur."

Pinefur stood proudly among the cats as the others congregated the new father. As the cheers died down, Lionstar continued, "Heatherpelt has moved in the nursery too. Other than that, there are no interesting happenings. Featherstar, WindClan can go next."

The blue-gray tom was about to speak when Rowanstar, the newly-appointed leader of RiverClan, interrupted.

"RiverClan shall go first!"

"That's the bossy leader," A gray tabby she-cat whispered to Lostthroat.  
>Lostthroat examined the gray tabby she-cat. She had sleek gray fur, and at the tip of her tail, the fur was white. Her paws were white too. She had large amber eyes and a muscular build, but from her size, Lostthroat could see that she was still an apprentice, or perhaps a newly-made warrior like her.<br>"My name is Graycloud, what's y-"

"We have two new warriors, Poolmist and Graycloud," Rowanstar mewed.  
>Graycloud stood up and her eyes were gleaming as the clans called out her name.<p>

"You are?" Graycloud asked.

"I can't speak," Lostthroat mouthed out the words.

"You are a mute?" Lostthroat looked at Graycloud's widely opened mouth. _Of course she will be surprised. _

The gray tabby stepped away from Lostthroat. This made Lostthroat feel terrible of her loss of speech.

"Redflower and Wolftrout have driven a fox away three sunrises ago, and it headed towards ShadowClan's territory." Rowanstar warned Featherstar.

"We can deal with it," Featherstar replied, she was clearly annoyed. It was Maplestar's turn to speak.

"We have four new warriors, Blackblaze, Voleheart, Foxclaw and Lostthroat."

"Lostthroat?"

"She's a mute?"

"Is she the white she-cat there?"

The cats started muttering with their neighbours as Lostthrkat ran off the gathering place, heading back to ThunderClan. Lostthroat's tears were rolling down as she told herself with determination, "This is going to be the last time I cry, I am never going to cry again. Never again."


	8. Moonkit and the others

**Special thanks thanks to hollyleaf is cool for providing two cats.  
>-Mudeyes of WindClan<br>-Ashcloud of WindClan  
>Please continue to suggest cats. I will use them in the next chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mute, that's the word that upsets you, isn't it?" Yarrowfoot mewed.<br>Lostthroat tried to hold back her tears. Yes, Yarrowfoot was right. She was upset over that word. She did not choose to lose her voice, did she? Why should the cats call her that? She wasn't a mute, she had just temporally lost her voice. Lostthroat snuggled closer to Yarrowfoot and pressed against the yellowish tom. In the past, Yarrowfoot was meanie which Lostthroat cannot speak to. Now, he was the only one who can understand the white she-cat.m  
>"I understand your pain, I can feel it. I can see it in my past, when I was teased for being a runt, just for my small size."<p>

Lostthroat looked up. She couldn't help but wonder, _Does Yarrowfoot have a sad story too?_

"Yes I have." Yarrowfoot replied with mixed emotions.

"Remember my father, Ashstar? I bet you don't. He was the leader before Goldenstar. Every cat might comment that he is wise, but I disagree. I think that he just see the surface of every question, every problem. Everyone else does. We should prob more, not just look at the appearance of a cat. Pretty does not mean smart, ugly does not mean stupid too. Ashstar was mean, he was. He always looked at me in disgust, but looked at Goldenstar with love. Luckily, Goldenstar did not inherit Ashstar's mean attitude, or follow him and see me as a disgrace," Yarrowfoot heaved a sigh of relief.

"You know what? Spottedheart was the biggest bully. He called me kittypet, runt, all sorts of terrible things. Often, he will comment that Goldenstar, Goldenkit then, was way much better than me. I felt so small, smaller than an ant. The rest of the clan did not like me much. Whenever I asked an apprentice to teach me the hunting crouch, or battle moves, they will use many excuses. Cleaning the elders' den, picking moss, all sorts of excuses. However, when Goldenkit open his mouth, every cat will treat him as royalty, helping him out. As a kit, I will be interested in battle moves, and aspire to become a noble warrior. But after many rejections, I went to seek Sparrowheart, the medicine cat back then. After her approval, I began sorting herbs, and that was when my interest in herbs grew." Yarrowfoot ended.

Yarrowfoot's face showed sadness. He missed the brown tabby dearly. She was not only a good mentor, she was a friend too. She will give you a listening ear as you pour out all your problems. She will be a shoulder to cry on.  
>All was silent, before Lostthroat 'spoke', <em>"Do you think we should pay a visit to Moonkit and the others?"<em>

"You cannot go in there openly, the queens will chase you out, especially Foxtail. But I can tell them that you are just learning some medicine cat skills."  
>Lostthroat beamed and the two cats went to the nursery.<p>

* * *

><p>Scents of milk wafted in the air.<p>

"Stormwhisker, here are some herbs to ease your pain when the kits come," Yarrowfoot placed the herb in front of Stormwhisker.

"Why is she here?" Foxtail snarled, pulling her kits closer to her.

"She's here to learn some medicine cat skills," Yarrowfoot replied.

"She's better off to become a medicine cat. I don't know why Maplestar even made her a warrior," Foxtail spat.

"Foxtail, I am afraid that no one dare to let her heal their injuries," Larkkit sneered.

Lostthroat controlled her anger, and tried to sound as polite as she could be. "May I know where Moonkit and the others are?"  
>"Out somewhere, who cares about them?"<br>Lostthroat stormed out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>"Lostthroat?" Moonkit mewed his greeting.<p>

"Moonkit! She's the cat who killed our mother! How can you be so nice to her?" Creamkit and the others cried.

Although Skykit did not say anything, his eyes were full of hostility.

Birdkit just stood there, not saying anything. She was the most quiet kit. She should be favoured by the warriors and pampered by the elders but she was always trying to keep a distance away from the others.

"Moonkit, come here." Yarrowfoot commanded.

The others scurried back to the nursery. They were afraid of the grumpy medicine cat.

"Moonkit, are you having any dreams or meet some ancient cats?"  
>"What's ancient cats?"<br>"Those who passed on and went to StarClan."  
>"No. I have been having dreams though."<br>"What type of dreams?"  
>"I was dreaming of me defeating every cat ! I dreamt of one cat too!"<br>"Who?"  
>"Tigerstar! I defeated him in a battle!"<p>

Lostthroat looked at Yarrowfoot in amusement.

"But Birdkit and Skykit has been acting strange."  
>The two cats were about to prob further. "Moonkit!" Stormwhisker called.<p>

"Got to go! See you next time." The blue-gray tom bounded off for milk.

_"I don't think it's him."_ Lostthroat 'communicated' with Yarrowfoot.  
>"You will never know." Yarrowfoot chuckled, thinking of Moonkit's funny answers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here's a shrew for you," Yarrowfoot dragged the shrew to Lostthroat.<br>_Thanks. _  
>"You are welcome."<p>

"Yarrowfoot!"  
>"What? Can't you see that I'm eating?" Yarrowfoot answered, annoyed.<br>"I caught this strange bird. Maplestar thinks it's an omen." Berrypatch gave the bird to Yarrowfoot and padded away.

Yarrowfoot examined the bird closely. The bird had blue feathers, but it had lost a leg. Everything looked fine on the outside. Yarrowfoot cut the bird open to take a look inside. There was nothing wrong. It was no different from any other bird. Yarrowfoot took the bird to the dirt place, preparing to throw it away.

"Asides from some maggots, nothing is wrong." Yarrowfoot murmured to himself.

"Ashstar only see the surface of every question, every problem." Yarrowfoot's words rang in Lostthroat's ears. _Isn't Yarrowfoot doing the same_?  
><em>Yes! Why hadn't I thought of that?<em>

_Wait_! Lostthroat cried and scrambled to Yarrowfoot. The pure white she-cat snatched the bird, and began tearing it up into pieces.


	9. All about Grasskit and the prophecy?

**Special thanks to Petalsplash too. :D**

**Wondering why did Lostthroat tore the bird up? The next chapter is here! The answer is way down in the chapter. :)**

"Let him play, Graykit!" Stormwhisker yelled and cuffed her gray tabby son's ears.

"Stormwhisker! It was Grasskit's fault! She has been playing with it for like the past twenty moons!" Graykit protested, glaring at his sister.

"It's all because you are too impatient! Fancy saying twenty moons! Five moons are enough for us to wait," Grasskit groaned, thinking of how long she will have to wait until her apprentice ceremony.

Nearby, Stonekit bit back his laughter, as Featherkit tried to giggle as quiet as possible.

"You have to endure the eagerness. I tell you, being a warrior isn't great, and being an apprentice is simply horrible, imagine changing the elders' bedding everyday! How I wished I am still a kit!" Stormwhisker sighed to her kits. When the gray tabby she-cat looked up, her kits were already bounding into the elders' den for some stories.

"For some stories again? How about the story of Whitechest and Snowstar?" Nutblaze chuckled.

"We have heard that a thousand times!" Featherkit complained. "Tell us another!"

"What about the evil deeds of Brokenstar?" Whiskerclaw suggested.

"Don't you elders know any more stories? We have heard about Brokenstar a lot of times." Grasskit mewed.

"Grasskit! That was very rude of you!" Mousefang snapped as he entered into the elders' den.

"I have come to notify you that my old bones are not working enough and Maplestar wants me to retire as an elder. I cannot even match to the speed of a mouse now!" Mousefang joked. The brown tabby tom will only be nice to cats that are either at a higher rank or cats that are approximately the same age as him.

"But it seems that I have got a nasty surprise." Grasskit flinched under the stare of Mousefang. The brown tabby tom never liked kits, especially kits that are playful and he often finds them annoying. _But which kit does not play and run around? _  
>Grasskit remembered the times when Stormwhisker told her of Mousefang. He did not plan to have kits with his mate, Iceleap, but StarClan still blessed them with two beautiful kits. When Mousefang heard of Iceleap's pregnancy, he did not show any happiness, just stalked away with a grumpy face as usual. Many pitied Iceleap that she had such a mate who was not even happy at the prospect of new kits. Others pitied the kits for having such a father.<p>

When Iceleap's kits were born, Mousefang did not care much. He did not even visit his two sons, one named Snowkit, the other Blizzardkit. The two pure white tom did not have a proper conversation with their father. Snowkit, unfortunately, was ran over by a monster when he was an apprentice.

Spottedheart blamed himself for his apprenitce's death. Everyone sat vigil for the apprentice, and he was given the name Snowblaze. Stormwhisker did not remember Mousefang sitting vigil for Snowblaze. Everybody thought the brown tabby was heartless, but it turned out that they were wrong.

When Blizzardstorm was killed by a badger, Mousefang poured his emotions all out, not in front of others, but at the Big Oak, a place considered scared as it was aa place where all four leaders meet together every moon. Stormwhisker, then Stormpaw, wanted to feel the strength and taste of being a leader, so she playfully went to Big Oak and stood on the tree branch.

She saw Mousefang, sitting in a corner.

"Why? Why did StarClan make this happen? I was so happy when Iceleap's kits were born that I went to the lake and kept running, enjoying the wind and the freedom, until I was tired. Later, you took Snowblaze from me! I thought Blizzardstorm will be safe, but no! Every one of my kin dead, they abandoned me! Iceleap, why did you catch Greencough?" Mousefang wept for his broken family, the death of his sons, the cats who talked behind his back.  
>From then on, the image of a grumpy Mousefang changed. Stormwhisker pitied the old tom. He was just putting up a strong front. His pride seemed important and he could not afford to cry in front of the whole ThunderClan.<br>Grasskit and her siblings will always nod their heads, but they still could not forget the fact that how Mousefang snapped at them.

"Lostthroat?" Yarrowfoot padded out of the den.

"I think we found the on-"

"Found what?" Grasskit sprung out of a bush. This caught Lostthroat and Yarrowfoot by surprise.

"Good gracious Grasskit!" Yarrowfoot exclaimed.

"Answer my question!" Grasskit probed. "If you don't, I will tell everyone that Lostthroat ggulped a mouse all by herself when she should bring it to the elders!"

"Do you think they will believe you?" Yarrowfoot smirked.

"Lostthroat, let's go." Yarrowfoot pointed his tail towards the forest.

"I think it is Birdkit, she has been receiving strange dreams though."

_Birdkit?_ The image of the blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and white paws appeared in Lostthroat's mind. Lostthroat had never have a proper conversation with Birdkit before. Lostthroat found her quiet, and sometimes she can't fit into her siblings' conversation.

"Stop!" A light gray tom spat. "You will be crossing over RiverClan's border if I didn't stop you!"

"Sorry," Yarrowfoot mewed and was going to pad back to camp before the other tom disrupted him.

"Do you think we will let you off easily?"

The brown tom unsheathed his claws and prepared to spring on the medicine cat. Lostthroat's fur bristled as she prepared herself for the attack.

"Stop! That is it. Cloudypaw, you are going to become a warrior soon, do you want to create more troubles? Mudeyes! You are no young warrior, do you want the clans to be at war again? I have always believed in peace, and I want you to stop this, now." The other she-cat snapped.

"But Oakleaf! Ashcloud is having kits, and we need to keep them safe! And keep those trespassers off our land." Mudeyes protested.

Oakleaf's eyes softened as she felt the father's love Mudeyes had for his family.

"I am so sorry, my apprentice is so insensible and so is this old warrior here. I hope that you will not take this to heart." Oakleaf mewed politely, before leading her border patrol away.

"She's the deputy of RiverClan." Yarrowfoot seemed pleased with Oakleaf's attitude.

_No wonder, she spoke with such authority._

"Oh yes, where were we?" Yarrowfoot asked.

_We were talking about Birdkit_.

"Oh yes. She's different, special. Bluestar, and the legendary leader, Firestar, visited her and repeated the same prophecy. Do you remember the bird that you tore up? There's stones everywhere in its stomach. That's an omen, definitely. But we still don't know what is going to happen." Yarrowfoot sighed.

The wind ruffled the two cats' pelts once again, as they looked up at the sky in unison. Dark clouds were covering the bright sun, and their instincts, were to run at the first clap of thunder.


	10. Murderer and a mentor

**Thank you for the guest who reviewed and suggested some cats. They will appear soon :-D**

**Have I said the disclaimer? I do not own Warriors. If I had, Ferncloud would not have died, and Breezepelt would have been a kind cat and lead a good life.**

* * *

><p>The flowers had no end; the birds chirping made Lostthroat feel so relaxed. As the white she-cat padded on the soft green grass, she praised how good this meadow is, and how beneficial if this was one of ThunderClan's territories.<p>

"Ah, you came."

It was that rough, croaking voice again. Lostthroat hated the cat which the voice belonged to.

"Like I have said, learning these will help you, didn't they?" The tom mewed, his voice full of pride.

_He's always so full of himself._

"This is how you can kill a cat, from the back."

"That rhythms doesn't it?" He laughed at his own joke.

Lostthroat looked at the brown cat disdainfully._ How can she be so foolish to be fooled by his sweet words?_

"Rockshade, please, I feel like I'm training in the Dark Forest." Lostthroat pleaded. Here, she can speak, and find her long lost voice.

Rockshade's eyes narrowed. "Young she-cat, you can't quit whenever you please." He growled.

"Now, that's enough for today." Rockshade flicked his tail and dismissed Lostthroat. "Remember, this is StarClan, not the Dark Forest. I'm not Tigerstar, but Rockshade."

Lostthroat collapsed onto the grass. After awhile, the white she-cat hauled her up and began padding sleepily back to a more comfortable place.

As she was transported back to ThunderClan, she could not help but wonder why she is learning to be evil, in a wonderful place called StarClan.

Lostthroat had known that Rockshade is a StarClan cat, and he's from RiverClan. Other than that, Lostthroat know nothing of the brown tabby.

"Lostthroat, have you heard about it? There's a cure for Greencough! Just that the vital herb, called Mongagaroha, is very rare!"

_Stop talking about herbs! Do you know Rockshade from RiverClan?_

"How in StarClan will I know about RiverClan? You can ask someone from that fish-eating clan." Yarrowfoot shrugged and padded away.

_That Yarrowfoot! He likes to pad away like it is none of his business whenever someone needs help!_

Suddenly, the image of Oakleaf floated in Lostthroat's mind.

_She won't mind about me asking her some questions, will she?_ Lostthroat thought upon reaching the RiverClan border.

As if StarClan had been blessing Lostthroat, Lostthroat could see Oakleaf standing there, hunting fishes.

"Why are you here? Mudeyes will shred you into pieces if he see you here again!" Oakleaf looked around wearily.

_Do you now about Rockshade?_

"What? Why aren't you going?" Oakleaf asked, puzzled.

_Oh yes, I can't speak!_

Lostthroat padded over to a boulder and pointed to the boulder's shade.

"Bouldershade? Who in StarClan is Bouldershade?"

Lostthroat shook her head.

"You mean Rockshade? He's a good cat and everyone respects him, although he had went to StarClan. B-" Oakleaf stopped and twitched her nose.

"Bad news, Mudeyes is coming!" Oakleaf warned.

Lostthroat disappeared into the forest.

"Why did you talk to her? Are you a traitor?" Lostthroat could hear Mudeyes loud voice.

Just than, memories unfolded in Lostthoat's mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you talk to her? Are you a traitor?"<em> The voice rang in Lostthroat's ears.

"I told you so, she will not listen. Dovepaw, you are no longer in my group." Larkpaw spat.

Tears welled up in Dovepaw's eyes.

"Let me join you! I swear by StarClan that I won't talk to her anymore!" Dovepaw begged, running after her sister.  
>Lostthroat sighed as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Thats very bad of Larkpaw. I know how you felt Lostthroat. Listen to me. Make me your mentor. I will teach you moves. Moves that will make other cats obey. You will no longer be seen as a weakling. You will be seen as a leader." An unfamiliar voice soothed Lostthroat's anger as the white she-cat pictured herself standing on the leader's rock.

From then on, Lostthroat had learned battle moves from Rockshade. Because of Rockshade's teaching, Lostthroat could easily beat a cat in battle.

_Skykit! Why is he out in the forest?_

Lostthroat stalked the blue-gray kit out of curiosity.

"Help!" A call rang out. The black and white creature charged at Skykit.

_A badger! _Lostthroat gluped.

_Should I help Skykit?_

"No! You life is more important! You will serve ThunderClan, and that kit will do nothing but waste ThunderClan's prey! Don't risk your life!" Rockshade called.

The white she-cat turned tail and ran.

After running a distance, Lostthroat could not hear any voice anymore. Silence. That's the worse thing Lostthroat wanted to hear. She had indirectly murdered a kit!

"I saw it! You killed my brother! You evil cat! I'm going to report this to Maplestar!" Creamkit slid out from a bramble bush and mewed, before running towards the camp.

_No! My reputation! Will I be exiled?_

Lostthroat could easily outrun the cream she-kit. She grabbed Creamkit and slides her claws across the kit's throat.

Creamkit let out her last cry and she stopped breathing.

Lostthroat casually licked away all the blood, and was confident that the rain will wash the scent of her away.

"Good, that's what I want to see in you."

Lostthroat rushed back into her nest, and fell asleep, so that no cat will suspect her. She could just say that she was out hunting, but her luck was drained out, that's why she did not catch any prey.

"Skykit! Creamkit! Stormwhisker's anxious mew could be heard.

_Stormwhisker's words knocked on Lostthroat's conscience. Skykit! Creamkit! I killed them! I killed my foster mother's kits!_ Lostthroat realised with a pang.  
>The white she-cat rushed out into the forest again, unable to face the truth.<p>

The wind ruffled her pelt again. The light breeze seemed so ominous, as Lostthroat thought she could feel a cat's breath beside her, listening. Lostthroat wished and wished that these did not happen, it was not her fault, and she was not part of a prophecy. But StarClan had decided her fate, she had no choice. The truth will come to light one day, and inside, Lostthroat was clearer than anyone, that she was a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, a small little note to all readers. The 'Mongagaroha' is nonsense and I make it up XD<strong>

**Please review or favourite this. And please continue to suggest cats because a gathering is coming up, and a lot of cats are needed!**

**- Please suggest a rogue/ loner/ kittypet. -**

* * *

><p>Fun Fact: Patchpelt was mates with Willowpelt despite Willowpelt being his sister.<p>

Questions Of The Day:

-Who is Sunstar's, Tallstar's, Blackstar's and Thunderstar's mother?

-Who is Thunderstar's father and who took Thunder in?


	11. Heatherstar and her nine lives

**Thank you hollyleaf is cool, you have suggested a lot of cats and I really like Deer, the rogue. This chapter will be mainly about Heatherbreeze, a light brown-ginger she-cat who is the deputy of ShadowClan. ( I know this chapter is a little bit unrelated... ) This chapter will be LONG. If you think this is good, introduce this to your fanfiction friends :) Or just leave a review and a favourite. **

**Here's the allegiances for ShadowClan :) I will put RiverClan and WindClan members soon.**

* * *

><p>ShadowClan<br>Leader- Heatherstar ( Light brown-ginger she-cat )  
>Deputy- Flamepool ( Hamsome ginger tom ) Apprentice: Ashpaw<br>Medicine Cat- Brackenheart ( Golden-furred tom ) Apprentice: Spottedpaw ( Spotted she-cat )

Warriors:  
>- Whiskerbreeze ( Tortoiseshell she-cat )<br>- Pinefur ( Black-brown tom )  
>- Flowerpelt ( Mottled grey she-cat ) Apprentice: Nightpaw<br>- Grayfur ( Gray thick-furred tabby tom )  
>- Bluebird ( Blue-gray she-cat )<br>- Morningcloud ( Silver and white she-cat )  
>- Mouseleaf ( Brown tabby she-cat ) Apprentice: Mistpaw<br>- Blizzardstorm ( Pure white tom )  
>- Sandflower ( Sandy coloured she-cat ) Apprentice: Flintpaw<br>- Stormscar ( Reddish tom with scars all over his body )  
>- Sunleap ( Golden tom with green eyes )<br>- Lionfoot ( Mottled grey tom )  
>- Blacktail ( Yellowish tom with a black tail )<br>- Seedlight ( Small tiny black she-cat )  
>- Shadowspots ( Pure white tom with black spots ) Apprentice: Eaglepaw<br>- Mottledpelt ( Mottled brown she-cat )  
>- Rowanwhisker ( Spotted she-cat with a brown front paw )<p>

Queens:  
>- Breezefur ( Dark brown tabby she-cat ) Mate: Grayfur<br>[ Mother to Darkkit ( Dark brown tom ), Poolkit ( Blue-gray she-cat ) and Stonekit ( Dark gray tabby tom ) ]  
>- Pebblestream ( Light gray short-furred she-cat ) Mate: Sunleap<br>[ Mother to Goldenkit ( Golden she-kit ), Cloudkit ( Pure white tom ), Patchkit ( Golden brown tom with gray spots ) ]

Apprentices:  
>- Ashpaw ( Gray-brown tom with amber eyes )<br>- Nightpaw ( Black she-cat with a white chest and paws )  
>- Mistpaw ( Very pale gray she-cat )<br>- Flintpaw ( Silver and white tom )  
>- Eaglepaw ( Brown tabby tom with a white chest )<br>- Spottedpaw ( Spotted she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat )

Elders:  
>- Lightpool ( Yellowish she-cat )<br>- Marigoldstep ( Yellowish she-cat )  
>- Mintblaze ( Mottled brown tom )<br>- Grasswing ( Mottled gray she-cat )

* * *

><p>"Lionstar is dead, and I will take over his position as the leader." Heatherbreeze muttered, eyes full of sorrow and grief for the old leader.<p>

The battle between ShadowClan and RiverClan just finished, and the clearing were full of blood, and Brackenheart, the medicine cat was rushing to aid the injured with his apprentice, Spottedpaw.

Heatherbreeze sighed. The RiverClan leader had taken Lionstar's last life. At the thought of this, Heatherbreeze's eyes filled with hatred. She had just been made a deputy not long ago, after Lightpool, who retired_. That stupid leader Rowanstar! Young and rash, who doesn't even follow the warrior code! StarClan wanted us not to kill to win, and how dare Rowanstar take Lionstar's life?_

Heatherbreeze buried her nose into Lionstar's golden brown fur. His scent was fresh, but stale, his fur was sleek, but dirtied with blood.

"Lionfoot! Lionfoot!" Grasswing was mourning.

Heatherbreeze shook her head wildly. ShadowClan was breaking apart. They are falling. They were defeated by RiverClan, by those fish-eating fox-heart. Heatherbreeze shut her eyes. _Another clanmate gone._

"Spottedpaw! Put these marigold on Blizzardstorm's wounds!" Brackenheart instructed.

Heatherbreeze was lucky that she only suffered a few cuts. The brown-ginger she-cat looked around. ShadowClan used the thistle bushes as one of their defense, now the bushes were trampled by RiverClan cats. Heatherbreeze felt helpless and useless, she had no confidence to lead ShadowClan well.

"Heatherbreeze, may StarClan light Lionstar's path and guide him to a place with no worries. May he enjoy swift hunting in StarClan. Heatherbreeze, stop grieving. Lionstar cannot revive even if sob until you are blind. You should lead ShadowClan as well as you can, and only that, Lionstar can rest in peace." Brackenheart nudged Heatherbreeze.

Heatherbreeze looked up, and saw that it was not far from moonrise.

"Quick! You have to announce the deputy before moonrise!" Brackenheart mewed anxiously.

"I'm coming!" Heatherbreeze spat, annoyed. She was very sensitive to others' comments. Her friend, Morningcloud had told her before.

She remembered that there was once when she failed to catch a mouse nearby, Mouseleaf, Mousepaw then, joked, "That mouse had wings, it just flied away! That's why you can't catch it" Heatherbreeze thought the brown tabby was teasing and jeering at her, and she stomped away angrily, leaving the puzzled Mousepaw all alone under the pine trees.

The clouds were stained red, just like the clearing after the battle. The sun was setting, and it's sun rays dyed the sky red. The pine trees looked as if they are comforting a broken heart. But only time could heal it. The tree leaves swayed along with the breeze, trying to calm Heatherbreeze down. Heatherbreeze padded on the soft green grass, reminiscing the time she was an apprentice, padding to the Pine Ground with Lionstar for battle training.

"Here's the Moonpool. Drink the water and press your nose against the stone beside it." Brackenheart ordered.

Heatherbreeze was staring at the scenery in front of her in awe. She had not been to the Moonpool before, and it was magnificent, as beautiful as StarClan. Just like what Lionstar said before, "The Moonpool is the most special place one can ever go. It feels like your kin, your clan mates who sacrificed to make ShadowClan better, were all around you. You can feel as if they were talking to you, encouraging you. Everything there is as good as it can be, and they are all lively, with lots and lots of energy." What the golden brown tom said was very true.

"Heatherbreeze! Stop dreaming!" Brackenheart mewed irritably.

Heatherbreeze nodded and followed the medicine cat's instruction, though with a face of annoyance.

Soon, darkness enveloped the ginger-brown she-cat, sweeping her into a clan that is full of mystery and prophecies, yet so kind and peaceful.

"Heatherbreeze! Over here!" Heatherbreeze spun around, and came face to face with the silver and white tom, and several other cats.

"Father!" Heatherbreeze's heart leapt in joy.

"Heatherbreeze, my daughter. You have been given the privilege to become a leader, though the task might not be so easily completed. You will have to serve nine times, but the feeling when you see ShadowClan thriving is great. I hope that you leadership path will have the least obstacles. _With this life, I give you a wise mind and a clear heart. Use it and judge things not based by its outside, but inside. A clear heart. Keep calm, always, and don't be rash_, like Rowanstar. He had made a big mistake, and I hope you will not follow his footsteps." Leafstar mewed with happiness, but at the last part, a flicker of sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Leafstar touched noses with Heatherbreeze, and a new energy seeped into the ginger-brown she-cat.

Heatherbreeze saw herself in front of a group of rogues, the leading tortoiseshell she-cat was snarling. She saw herself keeping calm, and used the battle moves taught to her wisely in the fight that broke out. Heatherbreeze could feel her claws stretching, and her heart hardening for evil cats, but softening for weak ones.

"Heatherbreeze, I am Nettlecloud, the elder who died saving you from a fox." A gray tabby she-cat murmured.

Images of her savior swept through Heatherbreeze's mind, as the frail elder with her ribs showing could clearly be seen. Before her was not the frail elder, but an old cat who had sleek fur, and a strong build. Heatherbreeze's eyes filled with gratitude.

"With this life, I give you protection. Use it to protect every cat, even from other clans. Peace is to be restored, make the right choice. Care for the kits, the queens, the leaders, deputies, warriors, elders, apprentices and even yourself. Don't walk in the wrong path, alongside the wrong cats. That is call love yourself._ Love your justice, love your heart_." The old cat mewed.

They bumped noses as pain rushed into Heatherbreeze. Heatherbreeze could feel the hurt when she walked a wrong path, made a wrong choice. She could feel the pain, fighting others. She could feel the love when every kit is born and when every warrior is made.

Nettlecloud took a step back, and was replaced by another cat, Thistletail.

"I was killed in the battle recently. I saw you when you were an apprentice, I saw your strength, your wisdom in your young, naive eyes. I knew you will be a good leader. I have tried to stop Rowanstar in having a battle with your clan. I am terribly sorry for your loss. We are friends, aren't we? We first met at the gathering, and you caught my eyes in the group of nosy apprentices. We started talking, and I realised we both think of the same thing - _strength and power through proper ways not despicable ones. With this life, I give you justice_. I hope you will know what is important, what is not. What is black, what is white. When you should be lenient, when you should not. Always believe in your instincts, as they are always right. Don't let feelings and kinship get in your way of being a good leader." Thistletail dipped his head in regret.

"It is out of your choice. It was Rowanstar who decided this. He had chose the battle, not you." Heatherbreeze mewed solemnly as she touched her noses with her friend.

A range of fire broken out in Heatherbreeze's heart. She could feel how strong vengeance stayed in the accused, how evil ideas lurked in the bad. She realised how important the warrior code and justice was. Without them, the clans will be constantly in battles, and they will perish in the end.

"Endure it," A sweet voice rang in Heatherbreeze's ears and she blinked herself, looking around, only to see a kit on a patch of grass.

"I am Finchkit, a kit who died long long ago, when the clans were made. I died before becoming a apprentice, before receiving a warrior name and serving my clan with pride. I have died for my mother. My parents were arguing about how they should lead the clan. My mother is the clan leader, if you don't know, at that time, there can be two leaders, but no clan had a deputy. And normally, the leaders are always mates. I was terrified and jumped into the lake. I dead drowning. After that, the clan leaders honoured my death by adding a warrior code: There should be only one leader, and a deputy who is second-in-charge, and the leader' word is always the law._ With this life, I give you beliefs. Believe in what you believe. Time will test your faith, but never stop believing._ I am here to give you a life, because we are related, and I foresee your good leadership qualities which will set ShadowClan on a path of glory."

Heatherbreeze nodded at the kit, and received the life. The she-cat shut her eyes, and in front, she saw how strong was the faith in StarClan, and how the medicine cats gave their all to their ancestors, serving their clans in a gentle way- healing, not fighting.

The fifth cat stepped forward, and was a breath away from the exhausted deputy.

"Do you even remember me? I am Vineheart, the warrior who wanted to seek revenge, on Lionstar. I always thought that you sucked up to him, so that you could be the deputy, but it was wrong. Through the times we fight, regardless alongside in a battle, or against each other, I saw your abilities. I always find an excuse to annoy you, actually, it was not that I disliked you, but I just find our arguing... fun... Your gentleness moved my heart, and melted my evil thoughts. You changed me, but unfortunately, I did not have time to say ' Thank you '. I was caught and became a kittypet, now I walked in a different sky as you now. But remember, I am always there, with your ancestors, although we have changed a way in accompany you. We will be like a flower blossoming in your heart, always a part of you. _With this life, I give you love. Love can overcome everything, melt a heart, move a mind. Change a character, make a destiny._" The mottled gray she-cat dipped her head in respect.

After receiving another life, the other tom padded forward.

"I am here to give you a life of pride. Take pride in doing your leader's duties. Take pride, even when you are defeated in a battle. _Losers are not humiliated, they are given a second chance. Winners are not the best, they strive for it._ Remember, take pride in every single thing." Lionfoot mewed.

Heatherbreeze replied, "I will Lionfoot, _I will._"

Before the golden brown tom walked away, Heatherbreeze shouted, "Rest in peace, my friend!"

Another she-cat came, and rasped, "I am the medicine cat before Brackenheart. I have been there when you were kitted. I have received a prophecy 'A heather which is carried by the breeze will lead the night to the day.' I believe it meant that after you become a leader, ShadowClan will thrive. I hope I will see the prophecy be fulfilled. _Heatherbreeze, I give you a life for seeing the spark in every cat's eyes. They are all special, with their strengths, and their weaknesses. _The weaknesses make them special, their strengths too. You are one of them, Heatherbreeze, and you are not perfect. No one is perfect. You must thrive to do you best, not try your best."

Heatherbreeze thought about the she-cat's words.

Cinderleap, Heatherbreeze's friend, gave her a life for loyalty, as she believed most that traitors are not allowed, and _only obedient warriors can win in a battle._

Next Lionstar came.

Tears welled up in Heatherbreeze's eyes.

"Lionstar," Heatherbreeze called softly.

"Heatherbreeze, I have made a right choice in choosing you as the deputy. I am here to give a life of energy, strength and hope. Use the energy of your nine lives to serve the clan, until you join us, in our ranks of stars. _Use my strength, use StarClan's strength. Always believe in hope, for hope is always there, just beside you._"

"After receiving your nine lives, your old life is no more, and we hail you by your new name, Heatherstar. Heatherstar, I grant the leadership of ShadowClan to you, and you are now the guardian of it. Heatherstar! Heatherstar! Heatherstar!" The nine cats chanted, as the ginger-brown she-cat purred. She had understood why StarClan deserved the respect. They have always been gracious to the kind, stingy to the bad. Their big hearts does not have any sign of revenge, for they believed they had lived to their fullest potential.

"Heatherstar, it's is time to get back to ShadowClan, and use your nine lives wisely," Heatherstar mumbled to herself, padding to join Brackenheart, before the nine cats with starry pelts disappeared into the mist.


	12. Stone Heart

**Thank you, my reviewers. I have heard that there is something called SOPA, and I'm wondering if this is true. :/ Now, let's get on to the story! There will be questions again, at the end of the chapter. There will be no rewards, but you can try them to test your understanding on Warriors. (::) Here's a virtual cookie for anyone who read this or try the questions.**

* * *

><p>"Rockshade, your mission is to teach her the meaning of revenge, and tell you how to get back her dignity, which is to stir trouble within the clans." Redwillow's order floated in the light brown tom's mind.<p>

"Lostthroat! You don't do that! Use your tail! Dumb she-cat!" Rockshade scolded harshly. "Do you want a fair name or not? If you don't, you can continue your pity, pathetic life!"

The white she-cat scowled, as she lifted her tail higher.

"That's better." The light brown tom nodded in approval.

"Now, I see that you have grown to become a better fighter under _my_ training. This is what you should do next..."

**- EPIC LINE BREAK -**-

"Blackblaze will be the next deputy." Maplestar announced.

"Blackblaze! Blackblaze! Blackblaze!" The cats cheered, though not all. Some were grieving for the silver warrior who had joined StarClan.

"Silverwind will enjoy swift hunting in StarClan, don't worry, Rowanfeather." Brightfall placed her tail on Rowanfeather's back.

Lostthroat sat at the corner, sulking. _Why in StarClan did Maplestar chose Blackblaze as the deputy? It should have been me! I'm a better fighter than him!_

"Use your anger wisely, you can accomplish something great from it." Rockshade's voice whispered in Lostthroat's ears.

* * *

><p>"Now the prophecy will change, it will only involve one," Firestar sighed, watching the deputy ceremony up in Silverpelt.<p>

"She shouldn't have killed me! I wasn't going to tell Maplestar that Lostthroat killed my brother. I know very well that it was the badger!" Skykit spat.

"I don't even blame her!" Creamkit muttered. "Skykit should continue the prophecy!"

"I'm sorry that you two died. In fact, the whole StarClan is. Come on you two, let's go to the river and watch Oakheart catch fishes." Snowfur mewed warmly, as she led the two kits into the forest.

"You two would have been great and noble warriors..." Snowfur's voice trailed behind.

"So what now?" Yellowfang asked.

"If we can't control her mind and put her paws on the right path, we have to _force _her." Firestar answered back in determination.

"You might make things worse." Redwillow sneered from behind.

The two StarClan cats spun around.

"I don't believe Dark Forest's cats, but this time, I think he is right." Yellowfang mewed.

"You are siding with him?" Firestar stalked off, leaving the yellowish she-cat alone.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Lostthroat." The flame-coloured leader dipped his head to Lostthroat.<p>

"Who are you?" Lostthroat asked warily. _Surely not another StarClan cat coming to train me? One Rockshade is enough for me!_

"I'm Firestar, and look." Firestar pointed at the lake with his tail.

A battle broke out and to Lostthroat's horror, she saw herself being trampled upon, and she was dead in the middle of the battlefield.

"That's what you will become if you cooperate with Rockshade." Firestar threatened.

"You don't scare her, you never will move her determination to see the clans fall." Redwillow and Rockshade padded to sit beside Lostthroat.

"You will not scare me! Even if you are part of so many prophecies, you are in no right to judge me." Lostthroat defended herself, now her confidence boosted greatly by the presence of her mentors.

"I know about your plan, I'm sure we will succeed." Lostthroat mewed loudly for Firestar to hear.

"You will regret this choice!" Firestar spat before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>When you are making choices in life, don't forget to live.<em>

* * *

><p>"Lostthroat, Rowanfeather, Brightfall, you will go on a hunting patrol!" Blackblaze commanded.<p>

As the trio set off, Redwillow ordered Lostthroat again.

"To prove your strength to me, you will have to kill those two. I know this will be a different experience for you, but this is an only way to stir up trouble and panic among the clans. Tension will rise, and it will be a time for you to strike."

Lostthroat nodded and turned to face the two cats when they were far enough from the camp.

Lostthroat bared her teeth at the two shocked she-cats.

"Lostthroat! Are you out of your mind? Brightfall is your clan mate! Or are you a traitor?" Rowanfeather gasped after Lostthroat sliced Brightfall's throat open.

_That's for supporting Maplestar when she gave me that name._

Lostthroat clawed Brightfall's belly again.

_That's for how you jeered at me when I'm feeling down._

After a few moments, Rowanfeather was pinned to the ground, her flank not moving at all. Lostthroat's claws were stained with blood.

"Good, you have proven yourself. Tell ThunderClan that they were killed by ShadowClan, and don't wash the blood away from your claws, let them be a sign of your fierceness."

* * *

><p>"ThunderClan! Maplestar!" Lostthroat wailed in her heart.<p>

"What?" Yarrowfoot padded out of his den sleepily. "Why are you so anxious?"

_Brightfall and Rowanfeather is dead!_

"What?!" Yarrowfoot let out a shriek before rushing to tell Maplestar the bad news.

Maplestar gasped and immediately sent out patrols to aid and carry the two warriors back home.

"Oh my StarClan! Rowanfeather is carrying Tigerstripe's kits!" Yarrowfoot prayed to StarClan. "StarClan, let her be okay."

* * *

><p>"Rowanfeather! Don't leave me..." Tigerstripe cried.<p>

"Shut up! I can't concentrate! Rowanfeather is still alive!" Yarrowfoot spat, flicking his tail in attempt to make Tigerstripe go away.

Yarrowfoot immediately used cobwebs to stop the blood, and fed the she-cat some herbs.

"Tigerstripe! Tigerstripe!" Rowanfeather gasped, as pain stabbed her.

"The kits! The kits are coming!" Yarrowfoot immediately prepared the borage leaves needed for kitting.

The yellowish tom had been through all sorts of kitting, but this one was different. Thunder and lightning flashed across the dark gray sky, and what was worse is that Rowanfeather was partly unconscious. The blood kept flowing out profusely, and the warriors knew that something is lurking behind the trees- fox. The scent of blood will surely alert the foxes of a mother kitting.

"Help..." Rowanfeather whimpered.

Tigerstripe paced around nervously, not willing to watch his mate going through such ordeal.

"It will be great if the kits and the mother die..." Lostthroat thought and snorted.

Finally, after like many moons, three bundles of kits laid on the damp grass.

Tigerstripe immediately stood over the kits, father's love clouding his amber eyes. The ginger tom knew that the rain will be hazardous to new-born kits.

Tigerstripe tried to cover the three kits, but his body could only cover two. One will be dead.

Yarrowfoot stood beside Tigerstripe, sighing, "Gone, all gone. A fine warrior is gone."

Maplestar and the others dipped their heads in respect.

The storm was still raging, and the trees swayed wildly in the strong wind. The three kits on the floor kept fidgeting, and squeaking. Lostthroat stood there, looking at what is going to happen next. Mapplestar buried her nose into the dead she-cat's fur, as Tigerstripe wailed loudly, pouring all his emotions out. The other warriors immediately took the father's place in covering the kits.

After a while, the warriors carried the kits in their jaws, of course, one dead. Tigerstripe pulled his mate gently back home. Maplestar looked at the mud trail, fear filling her eyes. Rowanfeather's death will be etched deeply in every cat's mind. More cats is going to die, Maplestar was sure of it; and the murderer is among them.

_I must find the murderer quick and fast. I have a feeling that the next victim will be me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Questions Again! :) Hope you get them right!<em>**

**1) What's Crookedstar's warrior name?**

**2) Who is Crookedstar's mate's sister? And, who are their parents?**

**3) Who is Crookedstar's mate's sister's foster kits?**

**4) Does Tallstar have siblings? (Stepbrothers/sisters are counted)**

**5) How did Tallstar's apprentice get his name?**


	13. Updated allegiances

**Important Notice:**

**Dear readers, Birdkit is NOT part of the prophecy. Yarrowfoot just guessed she was in chapter nine.**

**Here's another chapter! :)**

**Pebblewish, thanks a lot for your review! It really boosted my confidence in writing! Firefall's kit, Pebblekit, is named after you :)**

**Dewspots, a queen, will have two kits ( Petalkit and Hollykit ), they are named after hollyleaf is cool and Petalsplash. Petalsplash, thank you a lot for Gingerpaw, Pickles, Troutleap and Scratch! Cheers for Petalsplash!  
>Petalsplash and hollyleaf is cool, your rogues will appear later, but you all can spot an appearance of Troutleap and Gingerpaw in this chapter! (Perhaps in the next chapter too! :D)<strong>

**In case you all get confused, here's an updated allegiances of ThunderClan!**

* * *

><p><span>ThunderClan<span>

Leader: Maplestar (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Deputy: Blackblaze ( Silver and white tom ) Apprentice: Larkpaw

Medicine cat- Yarrowfoot ( Yellowish tom )

Warriors:

-Ratclaw ( Dark brown tabby tom with a torn ear )

-Graymist ( Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes ) Apprentice: Moonpaw

-Berrypatch ( White tom with blue-gray patches )

-Tigerstripe ( Ginger tom with black stripes ) Apprentice: Birdpaw

-Spottedheart ( Spotted she-cat with icy blue eyes )

-Swiftfoot ( Sandy-colored tom with a torn ear ) Apprentice: Redpaw

-Sandbreeze ( Light brown she-cat with darker flecks ) Apprentice: Dovepaw

-Bluestorm ( Blue-gray tom with green eyes ) Apprentice: Finchpaw

-Sootwhisker ( White tom with a black chest )

-Aspenleaf ( Dark ginger tom )

-Frostheart ( White she-cat with amber eyes )

-Voleheart ( Dark gray tom with icy blue eyes )

-Foxclaw ( Reddish tom with amber eyes )

-Lostthroat ( Pure white she-cat with green eyes )

Queens:

-Stormwhisker ( Gray tabby she-cat, takes care of queens and kits )

[ Mother to Grasskit ( Mottled gray she-kit ), Stonekit ( Light gray tabby tom ), Featherkit ( Blue-gray she-kit ) and Graykit ( Gray tabby tom ) ]

-Leaffrost ( Mottled brown she-cat ) Mate: Sootwhisker

[ Mother to Mudkit ( Pure black tom ), Treekit ( Brown tabby tom ) and Darkkit ( Dark ginger she-kit ) ]

-Firefall ( Flame-coloured she-cat ) Mate: Unknown

[ Mother to Flamekit ( Flame-coloured tom ), Reedkit ( Spotted tom ), Smokekit ( Dark gray tom ) and Pebblekit ( Light gray she-kit )

-Dewspots ( Blue-gray she-cat with gray paws, formally a loner ) Mate: Unknown

[ Expecting kits. Foster mother to Rowankit ( Light brown tabby she-kit ) and Brightkit ( White she-kit with ginger patches ) ]

Apprentices:

-Moonpaw ( Blue-gray tom with amber eyes )

-Birdpaw ( Blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip )

-Larkpaw ( Yellowish she-cat with green eyes )

-Redpaw ( Reddish tom with amber eyes )

-Dovepaw ( Silver and white she-cat )

-Finchpaw ( Yellowish tom with a white chest )

Elders:

-Whiskerclaw ( Silver and white tom )

-Mousefang ( Brown tabby tom )

* * *

><p>"Brightkit!" Rowankit chuckled, poking her sister gently.<p>

"What?" The white she-kit with ginger patches yawned sleepily and closed her eyes again.

"Don't you want to visit Whiskerclaw for a story?"

"No! That grumpy silver and white tom is the worst elder ever! All he does is to scold me!" Brightkit complained in a shushed voice.

"Kits, perhaps you want to visit and explore the warriors' den?" Dewspots suggested, seeing the other queens stirring.

"Right. I'm going to ask Sootwhisker to teach me some battle moves! Want to come Brightkit?" Rowankit mewed excitedly.

"Nope," Brightkit shook her head. "I'm going to learn more from Yarrowfoot!"

"Ok. That scent of herbs!" Rowankit wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The two energetic kits bounded out of the nursery, leaving the queens in peace.

* * *

><p>"Blackblaze, Ratclaw, Graymist, Voleheart, Sandbreeze, Moonpaw..." Maplestar listed the cats that are going to the gathering. "Yarrowfoot will stay, in case WindClan ambushes us in the middle of the gathering. Too bad you don't have an apprentice."<p>

Yarrowfoot snorted. "I will have an apprentice soon," Yarrowfoot's whiskers twitched as he looked warmly at Brightkit sorting herbs nearby.

"She knows a lot about herbs already," Yarrowfoot murmured.

"Time to go to the gathering!" Blackblaze yowled to the picked cats.

Together, the group of ThunderClan cats set off to the gathering place.

* * *

><p>"ThunderClan is here! We can begin the gathering now!" Heatherstar called.<p>

Lostthroat looked around. ThunderClan had the least amount of cats here, perhaps they are being too paranoid, thinking that the other rival clans will attack them.

A gray figure stood before Lostthroat.

It was Graycloud.

"I'm sorry that I treated you like some twolegs last gathering." She mewed in an apologetic tone.

"Forget it," Lostthroat tried saying the two words.

_One day, when I take over the clans, I'm going to kill you._

Graycloud beamed and padded away to talk to the other warriors.

"Clans! I am here, now as Heatherstar. Lionstar had passed away, due to a ruthless Rowanstar!" The light brown ginger she-cat spat.

"Watch your mouth! Who are you calling a ruthless cat?" Rowanstar glared at Heatherstar.

"ShadowClan hereby declare war on RiverClan!," Heatherstar mewed through gritted teeth. "Also, we welcome Ashtail, Nightfoot, Mistfang and Flintheart as our newest warriors! Our elder, Mintblaze had passed away due to her wounds. We will grieve for her and of course, revenge."

Heatherstar stressed on her word, 'revenge', as she looked at Rowanstar through narrowed eyes.

No cat cheered for the new warriors, as all of them were shocked at ShadowClan's hostility.

"Who is going to stand by ShadowClan?" Heatherstar asked.

"ThunderClan of course," Maplestar mewed, taking a step nearer to the ShadowClan leader.

Featherstar seemed to think deeply before stepping to join allies with ShadowClan.

"StarClan is not happy!" Some cat shouted, as the clouds covered the moon.

The cats immediately took a step back, as the beautiful moon got out of their sight. They felt really uneasy, a war was happening soon.

_Great, the messier the better. _Lostthroat smirked. In the midst of chaos, the gathering ended and ThunderClan got back to camp quickly.

* * *

><p>"Lostthroat, having Yarrowfoot knowing what you are thinking is very dangerous. Every cat that believes in StarClan is like spies and enemies to us." Redwillow mewed.<p>

"One way we have discovered is that you can use mental power to stop Yarrowfoot from listening to you." Rockshade mewed.

After a few tries, Lostthroat finally found the right muscle to stop Yarrowfoot to listen to her thinking.

"Good, go back to sleep now." Redwillow commanded gently, before Lostthroat slept soundly on the grass.

"Wait!" Redwillow mewed and shook Lostthroat roughly.

Lostthroat yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Here, eat this herb. They will restore your voice." Redwillow told the white she-cat.

"Where did you get it?" Lostthroat asked curiously.

"I fought with Yellowfang, Runningnose, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, all the medicine cats to get it!" Redwillow puffed out his chest. "Luckily those medicine cats know little of battle moves! They just know how to swing their paws in the air! And further more, Mudfur and Hawkheart were killed in the battle between Dark Forest and the clans!"

Lostthroat nodded half-heartedly before darkness enveloped her again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know this chapter is short without the allegiances. I promise that the exciting part will start next chapter and there will be an ultimate twist at the end. Please don't forget to R&amp;R!<em>**


	14. Voting and Brightkit's POV

**I forgot to include Gingerpaw last chapter! Sorry! Ooops... I forgot about the questions! A thousand sorry!**

**Cookiecatz - Redwillow and Rockshade are not helping to fulfill the prophecy. They are preventing Lostthroat to complete what was planned for her before she was born.**

* * *

><p><strong>Very Important Note:<strong>

**I have put up a poll. Readers, please vote if Lostthroat should save the clans, like what the prophecy stated, or should she fail?**

**If you are lazy to go to my profile, here's the poll questions, and you can leave a review of which option you choose. :)**

**1) Lostthroat succeeded in saving the clans, and lived happily ever after. (Somewhat like Firestar.)**

**2) Lostthroat succeeded in saving the clans, but she caught a disease that cannot be cured. (I'm not going to reveal what disease, for suspense.)**

**3) Lostthroat failed to complete the prophecy, and became a truly evil cat. (There will be a sequel if this happens.)**

**4) Lostthroat failed to complete the prophecy, and the clans are wiped out. (Sad...)**

**Another poll:**

**A) Lostthroat will change her warrior name, when Blackblaze becomes the leader. (Which means the relationship between Blackblaze and Lostthroat has improved.)**

**B) Lostthroat will not change her warrior name, when Blackblaze becomes the leader. (Which means the relationship between Blackblaze and Lostthroat has not improved.)**

**This is an author note, not a chapter to enjoy. But because I'm afraid that this had violated the guidelines, here's a brief story of how Rowankit and Brightkit are born. It will be in Brightkit's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brightkit's POV (When she thought of the incident)<strong>

I could hear screams, as a strength pushed me out into the light. I struggled not to come out. _Why do I even need to leave this dark but warm place?_

"Kit, stop it. Your mother is in great agony," a rough voice entered my moist and flattened ears. I wailed with all my might, when I was dropped off on a wet ground, with raindrop splattering all over me.

Suddenly, a great shadow loomed over me, and the rain stopped dripping on me. But a terrible scent - blood, hit my nose, as another small-sized ball, just like me, was placed beside me. Soon, there was another.

We three mewled as the lightning flashed across the sky. Why did we arrive at this scary place, where everything is horrible, and there's no warmth at all?

I could hear a rough mew, a mew that shook my heart. It made me want to cry. I don't know that the water that ran down my cheeks were rain, or tears. I could feel the strong fear scent, radiating from a ginger tom nearby.

Meanwhile, while the big cats that stood that as still as stones, the tom beside me was getting weaker each heartbeat. I don't know why the big shadow did not cover him. I tried to grab him by his scruff, so that he can be in the shelter, with me and our sister, but I was a kit, a small kit. How much strength can I have?

I cried again, this time to alert the big cats about my brother, shivering in the rain.

The cries did alert the big cats, but no help came. The big cats just looked at me with their eyes - mixed with sadness, grief and fear. They just looked at me pitifully, shaking their heads.

My brother's breathing get shallower, as he flopped on the ground. I nudged him gently, but he just moved a little.

"Hey, get up!" I called softly, but there was no reaction from the tom. I guess he had died.

A she-cat's high-pitched mew shook me again. She was swinging her paws in the air, as blood oozed out from her wounds.

_Why isn't any cat saving her?_

The she-cat continued flailing helplessly.

_Is she my mother?_

I turned my attention to my brother and put a paw on his belly. He had no breathing. His flank isn't rising.

I huddled closer with my sister, my only sibling left right now, and the only place I could feel a little warmth.

I don't know what had happened later, but I remembered being picked up by my scruff, and brought into a den, where there is warmth, and most importantly - milk.

Having milk scents means food, and having food means full bellies. Having thought of that, I licked my lips, forgetting about my dead brother immediately.

I was set down, and milk entered my small mouth. My sister was also suckling. We two are suckling in a warm place where danger was gone.

A tongue startled me, as it touched my forehead.

I could hear whispers, and mutters. Perhaps they are talking about me and my sister. I could feel stares boring into me, but I did not care until I ate my fill. I started to glance around, and saw a crowd of cats that had congregated around us.

A ginger tom padded towards me and my sister, and the warmth beside us went away. The cat who was feeding us stood up and gave way for the ginger tom.

"My name is Tigerstripe, and I am your father. Rowanfeather is your mother. She is dead." The ginger tom mew gently, his tone mixed with sobs.

I shook my head. _Rowanfeather? Tigerstripe? Who are they? Are they my parents? But I met my mother just now! She was nursing me!_

I told all my questions to my sister, and she, the clear-minded type, answered me, "My dear sister, the cat that just nursed us is not my mother, she is just nursing us."

I nodded my head, although still confused.

"Tigerstripe what will you name them?" A sweet voice caught my attention.

"The kits will be named after their mother, and her best friend; Rowanfeather and Brightfall." Tigerstripe sighed, although eyes filled with love.

"What about the other kit?"

"He's died, it's no use naming him. It will only remind me of death." Tigerstripe padded out of the den.

"I'm Brightkit!" I squeaked. "You are Rowankit!"

My sister nodded approvingly, as she pondered over why we had such long names.

I giggled as another she-cat entered the den. She told us a story of our mother and her best friend as the crowd of cats dispersed.

"Rowanfeather was a nice cat, she and Brightfall are best friends. I'm a litter mate. The she-cat who was jealous of she and Brightfall's close relationship," the she-cat paused and laughed at herself. "And this happened one day, when they were murdered..."

The she-cat will always start with that as a story. Although I had heard it many times over, I did not get bored by it, instead, I feel like the story was part of me, part of who I am. Rowankit will always shift her paws, showing signs of impatience.

Then, I met Yarrowfoot, the third important cat in my life, other than Rowankit and Tigerstripe. He taught me lots of things, and the topic he emphasized on was: kitting. He did not want to see another mother die in front of him again.

"If I had chervil that time, and marigold, your mother would not have died," Yarrowfoot would always say when I get bored by her reminders during kitting.

That will always wake me up, and alert me of the ordeal my mother had gone through for me, and Rowankit. I hope no mother will die from kitting again. Kitting is always a blessing, not something scary.

It was really a hard birth for Rowanfeather indeed. That is why, I had decided not to take a mate, and have kits of my own. Like I said, kitting is always a blassing, not something to be afraid of, I guess I don't have the courage to have those bundles of joy, and have a taste of being a mother. And I, chose the path of a medicine cat, mainly because of the reason I stated above, and also my passion in healing, and the knowledge of herbs.

* * *

><p><strong>There, all done! I hope the readers will take time to vote. I am sad to say, but if I don't get at least 3 votes, I can't continue the next chapter, since I need time to plan the next chapter according to what you have voted. Don't misunderstand, I am not using those 'If I don't get 10 reviews I won't continue' method. But of course, reviews do keep a writer going, especially good ones with lots of suggestions.<strong>

**For your information, OCs are still needed, but when you submit your OCs, don't get too excited in seeing them in the next chappie! :)**

**I got some fanfictions to recommand. The first one is 'The Traitor's Funeral'. It's a one-shot, and written by a author who I can't remember who. You can find it under my 'favorites'. There is also another fanfiction entitled, 'Love, Loss and a search for a place called Home'. It is written by Tansyheart, she's quite a famous writer. If you have not read it, please go and read :D.**

**QOTD:**

**I am Clawface's mate's sister's mate's brother. Who am I?**


	15. Epilogue

"Lostthroat! Time for the dawn patrol!" Sandbreeze shouted, her apprentice, Dovepaw, standing behind her. Lostthroat nodded her head and stretched her stiff legs. She yawned and scrambled over to join the cats. The news of her recover of her voice was nothing new to the clan cats. Yarrowfoot just think that StarClan had given Lostthroat her voice back. Lostthroat smirked. She had already gathered enough cats to take over the four clans. Her followers were all over the place, in the four clans, in the two-leg place. Today she is going to attack, starting with ThunderClan. The clan she hated, the clan that despised her, the clan that thought she was nothing, just a pile of fox-dung. Patchkit's death never was her fault! It was just because of his stupidity!

Lostthroat padded over, completely aware of the cats that were talking when she passed by them. "She looked so arrogant!" Graymist snorted.

"I can't wait to claw that smug face off her cocky face," Berrypatch spat, nodding his head.

Lostthroat smirked, I am going to kill them first. Wait until tonight. "Come on, Lostthroat, don't be a slow-slug," Sandbreeze beckoned with her tail, leading the patrol into the forest.

"Now, Ice, stop it," Lostthroat commanded as the white she-cat in front of her flattened her ears.

"But," Ice protested. "Thistle wants to back out! It was his choice to join in the first place, and he cannot back out now."

Lostthroat sighed, and flicked her tail dismissively. "Fine, you can do anything with him, then." Ice wore a triumphant look as she led Thistle out of Lostthroat's den.

"Cats under my rule, attack!" Lostthroat yowled as the rogues charged into ThunderClan's camp. "Ice, Cloud and Fire, bring enough cats to block all the entrances. Don't let any cat out to notify or get another clan's aid!" The three cats nodded up their heads, and sprinted off to do what they were told to.

The clearing exploded into battle. Blood was anywhere. Lostthroat laughed to herself, an evil glint in her eyes. 'Good job.' Redwillow and Rockshade whispered encouragements into the white she-cat's ears. 'Go kill that cat in front of you,' Rockshade urged Lostthroat. Without hesitation, Lostthroat lunged herself onto the white she-cat, almost identical to herself. They both had sleek white pelts, and those bright green eyes. There was this fire in the cat's eyes, the fire that made Lostthroat hesitated a little, before lunging herself onto the cat.

"What are you doing?" Cloudfern growled, dodging a blow from her daughter.

"What am I doing? I'm getting my revenge, idiot!" Lostthroat retorted, slashing her mother's sides. She arched her back and leapt onto Cloudfern's back, clawing bundles of fur out. Cloudfern wailed in pain as she struggled to escape her daughter's strong grip.

"I thought you were a fighter?" Lostthroat sneered as blood oozed out of a wound on Cloudfern's ears.

"Stop it now!" Maplestar boomed. The authority in her voice doesn't seem to stop the battle. The cats continued fighting.

"Cats, stop!" Lostthroat commanded, and the rogues immediately retreated to behind their leader. "Look, Maplestar, no acts listen to you. I will be a better leader than you, flea-pelt."

"You mange-pelt! Lostthroat, I advise you to turn over a new leaf, and stop your cats. Maybe that way I will give you a chance," Maplestar tried to persuade Lostthroat. Lostthroat just shook her head, anger in her eyes.

"Never!" With that, the she-cat charged into Maplestar. "You can die!" Lostthroat used the time when Maplestar exposed her belly to slash her throat. Her claws pierced through Maplestar's skin again and again. She ripped the scarce nine lives out of Maplestar.

"Cats if ThunderClan, surrender now! Maplestar has died!" Ice smirked. The other cats looked horrified. Blackblaze stood out.

"Lostthroat, please come to you senses. We are your clan mates, for StarClan sake! Please, stop hurting us," Blackbze pleaded. Lostthroat hesitated a little when he saw the kindness and desperation in the deputy's eyes. It was pure kindness, those that Lostthroat longed to have.

"Really, Lostthroat," Blackblaze mewed, trying to sound powerful, but his quivering whiskers betrayed the fear in him.

"I won't fall into that trick again!" Lostthroat yowled, covering her ears.

"We love you, I love you," Blackblaze continued.

"Arh!..." Lostthroat couldn't take it anymore. The three words from Blackblaze robbed her if her strength, and now, she was afraid to face ThunderClan. Lostthroat ran outside.

The soft breeze ruffled her pelt. She remembered the prophecy. But it wasn't true. I can't find the other one. I can't lead the clan anymore. I was swayed by ambition and revenge.

Suddenly, Cloudfern appeared, squeezing herself out of the bush. "Lostthroat..." She murmured, nuzzling her child. "Sorry..."

Lostthroat smiled, as the cats that bullied her appeared one by one, giving her all the praises, all the attention. They all said sorry one by one, and each apology softened the she-cat's heart. Finally, her stone heart was gone, replaced by a heart that can feel. Lostthroat was relieved that she was free form revenge, free from hate.

"Come on!" Blackblaze beckoned with his tail, and pounced on a mouse. Instantly, the night sky was replaced by a morning sky. Everywhere was light, and Lostthroat felt lighter than the air. She dashed after Blackblaze, into the meadow. The flowers bloomed, and some clung onto Lostthroat's pelt. The sunshine let Lostthroat feel so warm.

Lostthroat thought she was leading a happy life, the type of life she had been hoping for.

However, she did not know she was trapped in her own mind, trapped in a place called insanity.

In reality, Blackblaze had ripped her throat out, and the last words she heard from her brother was not 'I love you', but 'I hate you'. His eyes were not filled with kindness, but disdain and disgust.

_Didn't you know that something can't be changed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... Finally, this is the last chapter of A Wish That Might Never Come True. I know, it's a little abrupt. But I cannot continue it anymore, but I want this story to have am epilogue, so, here's the ending! Sorry for the long wait... Really, and it want to thank Pebblewish, Petalsplash and hollyleaf is cool for their continuous support. Thank you. <strong>

* * *

><p>Future of ThunderClan:<p>

ThunderClan suffered a loss. Many warriors were killed by the rogues. Blackblaze was later murdered by Ice, who sought revenge for Lostthroat. The prophecy told the truth. If cats had put faith in Lostthroat and let her lead the clan as the prophecy said, she will lead ThunderClan with glory, and it will become the strongest clan in the forest. But sadly, that didn't happen. ThunderClan then sought help from the other clans, but no one wanted to lend a helping hand.


	16. Author's Note

**Okay, this is an author note, not a chapter to enjoy. So if you don't want to see me rambling, better stop reading on. But the text below is my heartfelt thoughts. So I will appreciate if you will bear with me for awhile. **

**It's been hard for me, updates were slow, and at first I was so excited for my new story, and the outcome was not what I had expected. I expected Lostthroat to love a meaningful lives and the others finally relished that they should have treated the she-cat better. I expected Lostthroat to become the leader after Blackblaze. I expected the process of Lostthroat recruiting cats and planning an attack to be longer. But unfortunately, I have to end this with an abrupt ending. I'm so sorry. Really. **

**Why, but things went wrong in the middle of writing. I started having writer's blocks and a goal that I have set for myself is that every chapter should have at least 1000 words. And yes, I have achieved my goal. Every chapter has at least 1000 words. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers, for liking and reviewing this lousy story, compared to other's. Hm... Is this story that nice? I have been asking myself this question for awhile. I would say the first few chapters were well... But as I write on, it got worse and worse. Well, but it ended, right? Cheers to Lostthroat, Blackblaze, Yarrowfoot, Oakleaf, Mudeyes, Brightstar, Rockshade, Redwillow, Cloudfern, Roseflower, Harespring, Patchkit... And of course, all characters that help to make this a story. **

Story Content:

Lostthroat didn't end up in StarClan, or The Place Of No Stars.


End file.
